Siempre tuya Siempre Mía
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Solo estaba con ella porque su sangre se lo exigía, pero él no concebía algún tipo de sentimientos afectivos hacia aquella humana… ¿o acaso estaba equivocado? Él solo quería un descendiente. Ella necesitaba el amor de aquel youkai. SesshxRin
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Esta es la tercera parte de una pequeña serie de fics que hice luego de terminado el Kanketsu-hen, la primera es sobre Ayame y Kouga "Para Siempre"; la segunda sobre Inuyasha y Kagome "Mi mayor anhelo… ¿No es el tuyo?" (Aunque la primera no tiene nada que ver con está, pero si con la segunda), en cambio si leen la segunda podrían entender algunas cosas de este fic, aunque no es estrictamente necesario… Si así lo desean pueden ir a mi perfil y ver dicho fic… Ahora si… Comencemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre tuya. Siempre mía.<strong>

_Él había ido a buscarla para tomarla como su mujer. Aunque no lo quisiera, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de aparearse y reproducirse, de tener una hembra, y ella era la única elección viable._

_Solo estaba con ella porque su sangre se lo exigía, pero él no concebía algún tipo de sentimientos afectivos hacia aquella humana… ¿o acaso estaba equivocado?_

_Él solo quería un descendiente. Ella necesitaba el amor de aquel youkai._

**Capítulo I**

11 años. Es increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Habían pasado 11 años desde que Sesshoumaru la había dejado en la aldea a cargo de la anciana Kaede, suponiendo que era la manera más correcta para que ella creciera.

Kaede murió dos años atrás y desde entonces estaba conviviendo con Inuyasha, Kagome y sus tres pequeños. Estaba agradecida con ellos, ya que de lo contrario estaría completamente sola. No tenía a nadie más.

De pequeña pensó que le importaba a Sesshoumaru, pero quizás estaba equivocada. Ella guardaba fuertes sentimientos por aquel youkai pero sabía muy bien que jamás serian correspondidos. E incluso cualquier tipo de afecto que él hubiese tenido por ella había parecido desaparecer por completo.

Hace más de un año que no se aparecía por la aldea, y no tenía noticia alguna sobre aquel youkai. En un principio él mantenía unas visitas esporádicas cada cuatro o cinco meses, pero en el pasado año no la visito una vez.

Se decía a si misma que aquello no tenía importancia. Ella sabía que Sesshoumaru siempre había sentido aversión hacia los humanos, en algún momento se cansaría de viajar a verla.

- ¡Tía Rin! –escucha una voz que la hace salir de sus apagados pensamientos. Una niña de cabellos plateados con matices negros corría en su dirección, era la pequeña Sayumi, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome -

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- Mami dice que si vas a acompañarla a la aldea, te apresures –dice la pequeña niña, viéndola con aquellos orbes dorados y una sonrisa-

- ¿Ella te pidió que vinieras? –pregunta al tomarle la mano, y dirigirse con ella de regreso a la cabaña-

- No –niega la niña rotundamente- yo me le adelante –termina de confesar su travesura con una pequeña risita inocente-

Al llegar a la cabaña vio a Kagome parada en el umbral de la puerta, mientras otra niña revisaba cautelosamente que en la cesta estuviese todo lo necesario para llevar a los aldeanos.

- ¡Sakai! –se escucho el grito del hanyou al salir de la cabaña- ¿Dónde se metió esta vez ese cachorro? –pregunto un tanto exasperado-

- Está detrás de aquellos arboles –señala la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio-

Pocos segundos después aparecía el hanyou con un pequeño de cabellos negros con matices plateados y ojos castaños, en brazos.

- Delatora –refunfuña el pequeño hacia su hermana-

Trillizos. Kagome hacía ya unos 7 años había tenido trillizos, y aquel había sido un motivo para quedarse con ellos, así podía ayudarlos con aquel trió de cachorros, como les llamaban ellos de forma cariñosa.

Sayumi y Sakai eran los que mostraban un aspecto más parecido a su padre, con aquellas características orejitas sobre la cabeza. Saki al contrario parecía completamente humana, solo que las noches de cuarto menguante tomaba una apariencia de hanyou, y además poseía un gran poder espiritual que lentamente iba sobrepasando el mismo de Kagome, y cada vez mas dejaba a todos sorprendidos con las cosas que podía llegar a hacer.

Sonríe al ver aquella escena familiar. Algún día esperaba tener aquello, una familia.

/***/

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a aquella humana de la cabeza? No había pasado un día en que no la recordara.

Más de un año había pasado desde que había decidido no visitarla, y aun así seguía pensando en ella.

Su sangre reclamaba fervientemente que se emparentara a alguien. Ahora que era un Daiyoukai su sangre imperiosamente le exigía tener descendencia.

Se alejo de ella creyendo que así aquello desaparecería, que la necesidad que tenía se aplacaría, o que quizás simplemente lograría emparentarse a alguien más, una youkai como él, pero no, no fue así.

Solo podía pensar en aquella humana para aparearse. La deseaba. La deseaba como no había deseado nunca a nada ni nadie.

Se detiene un segundo, y da media vuelta. No podía seguir ignorando aquella necesidad emergente.

- ¿A dónde se dirige Amo? –le pregunta Jaken extrañado-

- Solo camina –dice simplemente. Su fiel sirviente solo lo sigue acompañado también de aquella bestia de dos cabezas, Ah-Un.-

/***/

- ¿No debieron haber regresado ya, Rin y Kohaku? -pregunta Inuyasha viendo hacia la entrada de la cabaña-

- Déjalos, seguro tienen cosas de que hablar y querrán estar a solas –responde tranquilamente Kagome manteniendo su mirada en sus hijos que en aquella ocasión estaban tranquilamente dibujando sobre unos lienzos-

Kohaku había ido a llevarles un pedido de Sango y luego se había ofrecido para acompañar a Rin a buscar las plantas que requería el mandado de la castaña. En este último año el joven se había unido más a Rin.

- El tío Sesshoumaru viene para acá –dice tranquilamente Saki sin levantar la vista de su dibujo-

Kagome le dirige una mirada al hanyou quien niega con la cabeza.

- No identifico su aroma –dice extrañado. Tanto él como la pelinegra dirigen su mirada hacia la niña-

- Esta cruzando el campo de energía justo ahora –informa en esta ocasión-

- Iré a ver –dice Inuyasha al ponerse de pie, y al hacerlo inmediatamente también lo hacen Sakai y Sayumi-

- ¿Podemos ir? –preguntan al unisonó y con cierta emoción, aquellos dos pequeños buscaban cualquier excusa para salir y jugar fuera de la cabaña-

- No. Quédense con su madre –dice con un poco de tono autoritario-

Al ya estar fuera de la cabaña y caminar un poco logra capturar el aroma de su medio hermano. Saki tenía razón. Su pequeña cada vez más los terminaba sorprendiendo, ya era capaz de identificar cualquier energía youkai a pesar de estar a tantos cientos de metros, algo que ni la propia Kagome podía hacer.

Cuando comenzó a ver a Sesshoumaru, quien venía en compañía de Jaken y Ah-Un, se detuvo a esperarlos.

- Vaya pensé que habías olvidado el camino hacia acá –dice al tener a su medio hermano a solo unos pasos de distancia.-

- Vine a buscar a Rin –dice aquello simplemente, dejando notar un ligero tono frustrado-

- Deberás esperar que regrese. Fue a buscar unas plantas –informa. Le pareció extraño que Sesshoumaru hubiese dicho "buscar" en lugar de "ver" como solía hacer-

- ¿Y dejaste que fuese sola? –le cuestiona-

- No está sola –responde extrañado por la actitud que estaba tomando- Kohaku está con ella –al decir aquello pudo notar como el youkai entornaba la miraba, podía jurar que Sesshoumaru estaba molesto-

- La esperare –dice simplemente para posteriormente pasar caminado a un lado del hanyou y dirigirse a la cabaña, siendo seguido por sus acompañantes-

/***/

Ya tenía una hora esperando por Rin. Es ocasiones tenía la intención de ir a buscarla y llevársela de una vez por todas, pero se controlaba, debía mantenerse estable, no podía permitir dejar expresar sus emociones.

Es cierto que había ido a buscarla porque ya no podía seguir ignorando aquello que le reclamaba tenerla, pero aun así debía mantener la compostura, él no era como su medio hermano, Inuyasha, quien dejaba notar sus inquietudes y debilidades. Él jamás se vería perdiendo los estribos. Debía mantener el control de sus emociones, si es que él tuviese algo como aquello.

Escucha como Ah-Un se levantaba inquieto de donde estaba, dirige su mirada hacia donde veía aquella bestia y pudo ver a Rin, quien venía risueñamente hablando con aquel humano llamado Kohaku. Comenzó a sentir algo que no pudo identificar, pero sabía con certeza que quería a ese humano lejos de Rin.

/***/

- ¿De verdad te hicieron eso? –pregunta Rin sin poder contener la risa. Kohaku le acababa de decir que las gemelas de Sango lo habían "bañado" de tinta mientras dormía-

- Si. Tarde varios días en poder quitarme todo rastro de tinta –dice liberando una ligera risa al terminar-

Rin se limpio una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado a causa de la risa y comenzó a aplacarse.

- Parece que Sesshoumaru ha vuelto –le escucho decir a Kohaku-

De inmediato se detuvo y levanto la mirada. Allí estaba. Podía verlo a lo lejos, parado frente a la cabaña junto a Ah-Un y Jaken. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido dentro de su pecho, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? –escucha preguntar a Kohaku quien ya había avanzado unos pasos más y ahora se mantenía viéndola-

- Eh, si, lo estoy –responde titubeante alcanzando al castaño-

- ¿Es por Sesshoumaru, no es así?

- Solo me tomo por sorpresa. Hace más un año que no venía… -"a verme" quiso agregar pero se contuvo- Eso es todo –dice sin darle importancia-

El resto del camino trascurrió en silencio. Ella intento aplacar los latidos de su corazón, lográndolo al final. No podía entender como alguien quien no solía mostrar ningún tipo de emociones, le hiciera sentir a ella aquel sentimiento.

Al llegar se encontró con la mirada sagaz de Sesshoumaru, parpadeo un par de veces para observarlo y luego realizo una reverencia como estaba acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que le veía.

- Sesshoumaru-sama –él como era costumbre no respondió, tan solo la vio durante un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos, para luego dirigir su mirada ambarina hacia el castaño-

Mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel humano, una parte de él quería dejarle en claro que no tenía ningún derecho de estar con Rin, pero por otro lado se recordó que el mismo no tenía motivo alguno para exigirle nada, no hasta que ella fuera suya por completo. Y lo seria.

Pudo notar como el castaño le ofrecía una mirada desafiante. Recordaba a aquel chico. Había estado con Rin en el pasado, incluso cuando ella estuvo cerca de morir y fue salvada por su madre.

- Ya es hora de irme. Se está haciendo tarde –dice Kohaku quien dirige su vista a Rin- Gracias por tu ayuda –menciona y se acerca un poco más a ella para finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla-

Vio como aquel humano se acercaba a Rin y la besaba. La vio a ella sonrojarse. Sintió como su sangre, por algún motivo desconocido, comenzó a arder colérica.

- Fue un placer –ella le ofreció una sonrisa- Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, si necesitan algo más. –Rin permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como si intentara recordar algo más- ¡Ah! Kagome iba a enviarle algunas cosas a Sango –solo hasta ese momento ella se digno a volver su vista hacia él- Ya regreso Sesshoumaru-sama…

Y luego de decirle aquello la vio alejarse con Kohaku y entrar en la cabaña. Lo había ignorado, eso había hecho. Anteriormente ella solía mostrarse animaba con sus visitas, pero ahora lo había ignorado por aquel humano, un ser completamente inferior a él. Y aunque ella también fuese una humana no la veía de aquella manera, él la percibía como algo suyo, algo que le pertenecía, y debía tenerla. Todo su ser la reclamaba, y ansiaba que cualquier otro ser vivo que se acercara a ella supiera que le pertenecía.

Ella le pertenecería.

- ¿Amo? ¿Qué le sucede? –le escucho preguntar a Jaken. Sin darse cuenta había comenzando a apretar uno de sus puños a causa de aquella súbita y desconocida sensación-

Ignoro la pregunta y dirigió toda su atención hacia la cabaña.

/***/

Ya había anochecido y por alguna extraña razón aun Sesshoumaru no se había marchado. No había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con él, y francamente lo agradecía. Prácticamente lo había ignorado, primero por Kohaku y luego se había ofrecido a preparar la cena junto a Kagome.

Anteriormente había querido pasar el tiempo con él, cada vez que iba a visitarla, pero en esta ocasión no era así. Posiblemente era debido a que él estuvo más de un año sin ir a verla, y aquello por alguna razón le había dado darse cuenta de que quizás no significara nada para el youkai.

Ahora estaba sentada en el pequeño pórtico de la cabaña, admirando el manto de estrellas, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se encargaban de dormir a los niños. Había visto a Sesshoumaru a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, pero por alguna razón no quería acercarse a él. Sabía que él pronto volvería a marcharse y no lo volvería a ver quién sabe hasta cuándo.

- Tenemos que hablar –escucha aquella voz imperturbable, cosa que la hace temblar, se lleva una mano al pecho para calmar a su corazón, al bajar su vista allí estaba él, solo unos pasos los separaban, pudo notar como estaba sólo-

- No vuelva a hacer eso, por favor –dice mientras tomaba aire y se relajaba un poco-

- Quiero que vengas conmigo –le dice sin emoción, ella se pone de pie y se sacude un poco el kimono-

- ¿A dónde?–pregunta algo intrigada- Ya es muy tarde…

- No. Quiero que vengas y te quedes conmigo. Quiero que seas mi mujer. –dice aquello casi como una orden-

Ella simplemente no respondió. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Él le estaba pidiendo que fuese su mujer, no, no se lo estaba pidiendo. Lo estaba exigiendo.

**Continuara…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, un nuevo año una nueva historia que publicar, y leer para ustedes. Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, los he utilizado como personajes secundarios en fic de AU, pero nunca en el Sengoku, y mucho menos siendo la pareja principal, y pues bien me pareció que debía darle mi toque a esta pareja (los que me han leído antes, saben cuál es mi toque, los que no, ya lo van a saber)….<strong>

**Bueno sin más que decir, me despido. Espero les guste! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia** las escenas descritas a continuación podrían llegar a ser algo perturbadoras…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Había aceptado.

Aunque bien, no sabía si realmente tenía la opción de no hacerlo. Luego de que Sesshoumaru le hubiese dicho que quería que se fuese con él, ella le había pedido que la dejase pensar en todo aquello. Él había accedido, pero para su sorpresa permaneció siempre a los alrededores de la cabaña. Ella había pensado que él se iría, un par de semanas, quizás, pero no, se quedo allí, esperando una respuesta, que él suponía debía ser afirmativa.

Había hablado con Kagome, y esta solo le había hecho una pregunta:

_¿Qué es lo quieres tú? _

¿Qué quería ella? Ella quería volver a estar con Sesshoumaru, acompañarlo. Y aunque tenía en cuenta que él jamás podría albergar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, aquello de cierta manera no le importaba. No. Si le importaba, pero no podía evitar quererlo, no podía evitar haberse enamorado de aquel youkai.

Así que finalmente, una semana después había aceptado. Lo quería, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

/*****/

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que dejaron la cabaña de su medio hermano. Y faltaban al menos un par de semanas para que llegara la época de apareamiento. Había pensado que aquella seria en la única fecha en que tendría que estar con Rin, pero su sangre, su sentido youkai le gritaba que la tomara ahora, que la marcara como suya.

Estaba comenzando a odiar aquello que sentía, y no conocía. Y odiaba no poder controlarlo.

Ya había anochecido, y había escogido una pequeña cueva para que Rin pudiese pasar la noche, mientras que él, Jaken y Ah-Un permanecían fuera, custodiando los alrededores. No pudiendo soportar más aquella situación se dirige a su sirviente con tono déspota:

- Jaken aléjate de aquí, y lleva a Ah-Un contigo.

- Amo…

- Hazlo –ordeno con voz queda, entornando la mirada-

Cuando vio a Jaken lo suficientemente lejos, se dirige a la cueva.

/*****/

Lo vio entrar a la cueva justo después de terminar de preparar el futon para dormir, le agradecía enormemente a Kagome que hubiese preparado las cosas que posiblemente necesitaría para hacer de su viaje algo más cómodo.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Te quiero poseer ahora –le escucha decir con voz seca-

Ella da un paso atrás, tambaleándose. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, y estaba aterrada, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo vio durante un par de segundos, posteriormente asintió levemente.

Él se acerco un poco más y gruño ante la necesidad que tenía.

- Desvístete –le ordeno, y la vio estremecerse ante la apatía de sus palabras-

Rin bajo la mirada y comenzó a quitarse el kimono. Al terminar se quedo allí, sin moverse, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Gruño más fuertemente al verla desnuda frente a él, sus pupilas se dilataron y tomaron un color más obscuro. Sintió como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a endurecerse, aun debajo de sus ropas.

- Date vuelta –exigió en esta ocasión, dejando notar su voz más ronca. Ella obedeció sin levantar la mirada-

Precipitadamente se quito la armadura y posteriormente su vestimenta. Se acerco más a Rin y acaricio unos de sus brazos, la noto temblar ligeramente. Comenzó a guiarla hacia aquel futon improvisado en medio de la cueva.

La hizo arrodillarse. Con una de sus manos recorrió su espalda desnuda y fue descendiendo lentamente, acaricio el contorno de su trasero, y luego dirigió su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella e hizo que separase las piernas. Comenzó a tocarla en aquella zona prohibida y la vio desplomarse hacia adelante, quedando apoyada sobre sus manos. Comenzaría a prepararla.

Libero un quejido al sentir como merodeaba en su entrepierna, se arqueo un poco al sentirlo deslizar uno de sus dedos en su interior, para posteriormente ser dos, y moverlos sin llegar a lastimarla, deslizándolos fuera y dentro en un par de ocasiones.

Él dejo de mover sus dedos y finalmente los retiro. Ella respiro temblorosa. Se estremeció al sentir como se colocaba detrás de ella y la sujetaba por las caderas. Lo escucho gruñir, como si estuviese furioso, y su temor incremento.

Quiso pedirle y gritarle que se detuviera, pero las palabras no llegaron a su garganta. Libero un incontenible y fuerte grito, que hizo eco en la cueva, cuando él la penetro sin ningún recato, un dolor creciente recorrió desde su bajo vientre a todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, se aferro fuerte al futon, intentando mantener las fuerzas para no desvanecerse. Mordió sus labios intentando acallar los sollozos que amenazaban por salir.

Él la sujetó con firmeza y empezó a moverse en su interior, completamente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no podía apreciar nada mas allá de lo que él mismo sentía.

Sus embestidas eras fuertes y consecuentes, su sangre ardía bajo su piel. Gruño al percibir lo que se acercaba. Con unas de sus manos movió el cabello de la que había tomado como su mujer, dejando a plena vista el lado derecho de su cuello. Esa misma mano la coloca en el abdomen de ella y la hace elevarse solo un poco, para tener un mejor acceso para realizar la marca. Gruñe con exacerbación por la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al hacerla moverse de aquella forma, su unión era imperturbable.

El final de aquello estaba cerca, lame el cuello de ella, y siente como el interior de ella se contraía, y su miembro era oprimido cada vez más. Luego de un par de arremetidas más, completa el pacto de apareamiento dejando la marca de sus colmillos en el cuello de ella.

Solo segundos después suelta un gemido liberador. Su apetito animal, y su necesidad habían sido apaciguados. Retira la mano con la que la sujetaba por el abdomen, y libero su cadera, finalmente salió de ella.

La vio caer lentamente sobre el futon, temblando inconteniblemente. Abrió sus ojos desorbitados al captar la sangre de ella, un fuerte olor a sangre, no podía ser por la mordida hecha al realizar la marca. Con su vista recorre el cuerpo aun tembloroso, y puedo ver la sangre en la entrepierna de ella y sobre él mismo.

/*****/

Cuando regreso a la mañana siguiente, aun sentía impregnado el olor de la sangre de ella, mientras que el aroma de las lágrimas ya había comenzado a desvanecerse.

Vio a Rin recoger el futon manchado por su sangre y los restos de su unión. Noto como ella contraía el rostro con una mueca de dolor al ponerse de pie. ¡Maldita sea! La había lastimado.

- Rin… -la llama, ella da un paso atrás, sin atreverse a levantar la vista-

- Iré al rio. Regresare pronto –la escucha decir casi en un susurro-

- Quizás debería llevarte con Kagome, para que…

- Estoy bien. Solo necesito asearme –le dice sin emoción-

Luego la vio salir de la cueva sin decir nada más, y sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

La noche anterior luego de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, haber ignorado por completo el daño que le había hecho a Rin mientras la poseía, no supo cómo reaccionar, y finalmente decidió irse de allí. No podía seguir soportando el aroma de la sangre de ella, sabiendo que él era el responsable de lo sucedido.

Salió de la cueva y le dijo que a Jaken que vigilara a Rin, y luego decidió ir a dar otra vuelta por el bosque. Se encontró con un par de demonios y los eliminaba sin esfuerzo, según iban apareciendo en su camino.

Siempre le había parecido que los humanos eran débiles. Pero al ver a Rin comenzaba a pensar de forma diferente. Ella soporto lo que él le hizo, e intentaba mostrarse lo más apacible posible.

Bien sabía que ella no tenía su resistencia, y aun así la había poseído de tal manera que no tuvo clemencia. Hizo lo que hizo simplemente por saciar su deseo, no sintió emoción alguna, solo la inclemente satisfacción que le causo haberla reclamado. Sabiendo que será solo suya.

Ya era medio día cuando regreso a la cueva. No logro ver a Rin por ninguna parte y se dirigió a Jaken quien estaba a unos metros lejos de la cueva.

- ¿Dónde está Rin?

- Se fue con Ah-Un, en aquella dirección –le señala el camino que tomo la castaña, y en seguida se dirige hacia allí- No ha querido comer en toda la mañana –escucha como le sigue diciendo el pequeño demonio-

Luego de caminar un par de minutos llega a divisar la figura de Ah-Un, y nota como Rin estaba durmiendo recostada medianamente sobre aquella bestia, mientras esta se encontraba vigilante a su alrededor.

- Esta niña –escucha como Jaken comienza a quejarse- la despertare de inmediato, Amo.

- Déjala en paz –ordena cuando el pequeño demonio ya se encaminaba hacia Rin, haciéndolo detenerse- Nos quedaremos aquí, y no atrevas a molestar a Rin –es lo último que dice para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse-

/*****/

Estaba unida a Sesshoumaru. Era su mujer y no sabía cómo sentirse. Suponía que debía mantenerse fría y mantener de cierta forma clausurados sus sentimientos y emociones.

Pero para ella no era sencillo, ella quería a aquel youkai, lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía simplemente echar sus sentimientos a un lado y despacharlos.

No sabía porque se había enamorado de él, pero lo había hecho.

Y sabía que él quizás nunca podría ofrecerle aquello que ella tanto deseaba, obtener su corazón, pero una parte de ella se mantenía con la esperanza de que pudiese suceder.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí la continuación de esta pequeña historia… Mmm… no tengo mucho que decir… Este capítulo me había dejado realmente mal, me costó muchísimo poder hacerlo…<strong>

**Les agradezco su apoyo enormemente! **

**RinSess13:**** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Temía que la personalidad de Sessh no resultara tan propia de él, aunque claro, aun queda fic para averiguar cómo seguirá comportándose. Y pues a mí también me encanta que sea un posesivo! **

**Faby Sama:**** Si tienes razón, esta para pensar en mil problemas que puedan suceder. Y que te puedo decir la categoría "M" también es mi preferida, es que no se, de alguna forma son las mejores historias jajajaja. Espero no defraudarte (ni a nadie más).**

**Maritza****: Obvio que sabe "pedir" las cosas! Jajaja Siempre se hara lo que Sessh quiera! Gracias por apoyarme! **

**Miara Makisan:**** Hahaha si Sessh tuviese un poco mas de tacto al pedir eso de seguro que deja de ser el mismo, o no?… Debería aprender un poco de Inu, ya veremos como le va.. **

**Hecate6277:**** Creo que a todas nos encanta un Sessh celoso. Y bueno ya se creo que se ve lo sumisa que puede llegar a ser Rin u.u **

**Queen Scarlett:**** Se cree Sesshoumaru, él que siempre tiene lo que quiere hahaha**

**Emiruse****: He aquí la continuación, ya pronto volveré con más! Aunque lástima que ya no se verán esos celos u.u **

**Freya-x****: Aquí tienes, a partir de este capítulo (aun mas en el próximo) comienza mi toque especial hehehe **

**Serena tsukino chiba****: Como ya has visto, las cosas no mejoraron, y bueno puedo decir que no lo harán hasta dentro de un buen rato, lamentablemente. Y si, los cachorros de Inu y Kag son adorables, es una familia hermosa (puedo decirlo, después de haberla creado xD) **

**Muchas gracias a todas (si hay algún chico que lea también le agradezco xD) por el apoyo! Nos leemos pronto! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Cuando despertó por la mañana estaba sola, nuevamente. La noche anterior Sesshoumaru había ido a buscarla para poseerla por segunda vez. A pesar de que no había sido tan atormentado como la primera vez, hace ya varias semanas atrás, aun seguía siendo un acto frío e impúdico.

Lleva una de sus manos al lado derecho de su cuello, aquel lugar donde él había dejado su marca. La noche anterior lo había vuelto a hacer, y se sentía extrañamente diferente. Al tocar aquella marca, pudo notar cómo se mostraba caliente, en comparación con la temperatura normal de su cuerpo, pero no sentía nada más.

Libera un suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza, y deja de darle importancia a aquello. Seguramente cuando él la mordió la primera vez, la marca, también se sentía de aquella manera, solo que quizás había estado tan consternada que no fue capaz de notarlo.

Se distrae con el ruido de la catarata que caía a unos cuantos metros, mientras organizaba todo para seguir su viaje a "ningún lugar". Al terminar decide salir al exterior.

En esta ocasión el youkai había escogido pasar la noche, en una pequeña caverna a las orillas de una inmensa catarata, el agua era casi cristalina, y el paisaje simplemente maravilloso. Podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y ver a los pequeños animales que llegaban a la orilla de las aguas, para beber un poco.

Se acerco a la orilla y limpio su rostro. Escucho como alguien se acercaba a ella, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Jaken, él se detuvo a unos metros de ella y la vio entre extrañado y sorprendido por varios segundos, para después dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria, cosa que no logro entender, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar.

- ¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru? –le pregunto luego de un rato. Normalmente el youkai siempre aparecía luego que ella despertase y estuviese lista, pero aquel día no-

- El amo dijo que se ausentaría por un tiempo. Que lo esperásemos aquí –dijo el pequeño demonio irritado-

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo dio un pequeño suspiro, resignada, y se fue hacia donde estaba Au-Un, este cuando la vio acercase se levanto inquieto y emocionado, al menos a alguien le agradaba su compañía.

/*****/

Tres semanas. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sesshoumaru se fue sin decirle nada. Tres semanas en aquel lugar que en un principio le parecía perfecto, y que ahora había comenzado a impacientarla, no soportaba tanta tranquilidad. No soportaba tanta soledad.

Hacía días había perdido el apetito, se sentía agobiada y cansada.

Sabía que debía irse de allí, de lo contrario caería consumida en un abismo de desmoralización.

Se levanto de la pequeña piedra en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la caverna, bajo la mirada de Jaken, luego de tomar sus cosas salió y fue directamente hacia Ah-Un.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, niña? –le pregunto Jaken molesto-

- Me voy –responde simplemente mientras acomodaba sus cosas sobre el lomo de la bestia-

- No puedes irte. El amo dijo que esperáramos aquí –le dice crispante-

- Bien, quédese usted si quiere. Yo estaré con Inuyasha y Kagome –dice tranquila- Vamos Ah-Un –dice suavemente, acariciando a la bestia-

- Quédate donde estas Ah-Un –ordena el pequeño demonio-

La bestia se detuvo unos segundos, y al ver como Rin comenzó a alejarse se marcho tras ella. Ah-Un se había apegado mucho a ella, siempre se mantenía a su lado, protegiéndola.

Por triste que sonase, lo cierto parecía ser que Ah-Un le tomaba más importancia que el mismo Sesshoumaru.

/*****/

Se mantuvo ausente cuatro semanas. Sin saber porque, tuvo que alejarse de Rin. Luego de poseerla la segunda vez las cosas habían cambiado, y el sabia que lo harían antes de siquiera tocarla, pero no podía detenerse. Su sangre le exigió tomarla, debía hacerlo.

Y cuando por fin acabo se sintió satisfecho en exceso, pero su parte consiente y razonable sabía que había actuado de la forma equivocada, al no decirle a ella lo que sucedería.

Ya estaba de regreso, debía hablar con Rin de lo sucedido. Y aunque no pudiese cambiar los hechos debía asegurarse de que ella lo aceptase.

Podía escuchar el sonido de la catarata al caer precipitadamente, pero no podía captar el aroma de la castaña y apresuro su paso. Al llegar solo pudo ver a su sirviente, Jaken, quien se acerco a él casi temeroso.

- ¿Dónde está Rin? –le pregunto de forma violenta-

- Se ha marchado, Amo. Dijo que iría con Inuyasha y Kagome –responde temeroso el pequeño demonio-

Sesshoumaru solo dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a donde vivía su medio hermano. Quizás algo andaba mal, ella pudo haber enfermado, y decidió ir sola, recorriendo un bosque lleno de centenares de demonios hambrientos.

Nunca debió alejarse. No tuvo que haberla dejado.

/*****/

- ¡Ella tiene derecho a saberlo! –le gritaba Kagome al hanyou, desesperada- ¡podría enfermar si sigue así!

- Baja la voz, puede escucharte –dijo el hanyou en un susurro, tratando de calmar a su mujer-

- Que lo haga. Ya es tiempo de que sepa la verdad –le dice turbada-

- No es nuestro deber decírselo. Sesshoumaru debe hacerlo, ella es su mujer.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y donde se supone que esta él? ¡La abandono! ¡Se fue sin decirle una palabra! –comienza a levantar la voz nuevamente- Si Sesshoumaru no viene, te aseguro que le diré la verdad y no podrás detenerme. No puedo seguir viendo como se consume.

Ambos dirigen su mirada hacia la castaña que ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, con sus tres cachorros. Rin había llegado hacia ya más de una semana y el hanyou supo de inmediato lo que sucedía, pero no podía decirle nada, no era su responsabilidad, y tampoco era la de Kagome. Ellos no podían decir nada.

/*****/

Cuando por fin llego a la aldea donde vivía su medio hermano, se dirigió directamente hacia donde podía captar el aroma de Rin, su aroma había cambiado nuevamente, claro que de forma muy sutil para que ella pudiese notarlo.

Logró divisarla a lo lejos, notando como estaba vigilando a los cachorros de Inuyasha, sentada sobre una piedra alta a la sombra de un árbol. Los dos pequeños hanyous corrían de un lado a otro, mientras que la pequeña humana se mantenía observando en la dirección que él estaba. Al estar más cerca los otros dos cachorros también notaron su presencia, y con ello obtuvo que Rin voltease su vista hacia él.

La vio sorprenderse un poco, y luego concentro su atención nuevamente en los cachorros, quienes habían continuado con su juego. Siguió caminando hacia ella, pero antes le dijo a Jaken que no fuese con él.

- Rin –la llama al estar a solo unos pasos de ella-

- Viniste –la escucho decir simplemente-

- Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar –le dice con voz suave. Jamás había hablado de aquel modo-

- Hablaremos luego. Ahora estoy vigilando a los hijos de Kagome.

- Estarán bien. Solo…

- No. Son solo niños, necesitan atención –le escucha decir turbada- Oh, no –la ve hacer una mueca- ¡Sakai, no te alejes demasiado, o le diré a tus padres!

Dirige su vista hacia donde estaban los cachorros, nota como el pequeño había comenzado a alejarse, dejando a sus hermanas unos cuantos metros atrás. El cachorro se detuvo unos momentos, pero luego quiso seguir corriendo hasta que fue detenido por un campo de energía que hizo que retrocediera y cayera al suelo, llorando.

- ¡Saki, no debiste haber hecho eso! –reprende Rin a la cachorra. Él no lograba entender muy bien lo que había sucedido-

- Es su culpa por alejarse tanto –responde simplemente la pequeña pelinegra, para después junto a su hermana dirigirse a donde estaba el cachorro en el suelo-

Escucha como Rin libera un suspiro y dirige su atención a ella, y ve como comenzaba a bajar de la piedra.

- Iré a… -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. La vio tambalearse al apenas tocar el suelo, y luego vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia-

De inmediato se apresuro para tomarla en sus brazos. Desde que la vio él había notado como ella estaba pálida, y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos advertía que también había perdido peso considerablemente.

- ¡Tía Rin! –escucha el grito de los cachorros al haber ya llegado con ellos-

- Debes llevarla con mi mamá –le dice la pequeña pelinegra, quien a su parecer se mostraba demasiado tranquila para solo ser una cachorra-

Levanto a Rin, y junto a los cachorros se dirigió a la cabaña. Cuando llegaron, vio al hanyou salir apresurado siendo seguido por la joven miko, quien al ver a la castaña inconsciente corrió hacia ellos.

- Sabia que no debía dejarla ir sola con los niños –murmura preocupada la pelinegra, tocando la frente de la chica- llévala adentro –le dice con voz queda, parecía estar molesta-

Hizo lo que ella le dijo. Y al dejarla en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña, la pelinegra le ordeno que se fuera.

Ahora estaba fuera de la cabaña, y su medio hermano estaba a unos pasos de él.

- Era de suponer que se encargarían de ella –comienza a decir molesto- si ella vino con ustedes, debieron cuidarla –le espeta furioso-

- Es cierto, ella vino con nosotros –comienza a responder el hanyou tranquilo- pero lo hizo porque tú la dejaste sola. Nosotros cuidamos de ella cuanto pudimos, pero no podemos obligarla a comer o dormir, cosas que necesita, porque no podemos decirle o explicarle el porqué es importante que lo haga. Ella es tu mujer. Y es tu responsabilidad decirle que espera un hijo tuyo. Y velar por ambos, o ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

No. No lo había olvidado. Pero en su interior se gastaba un conflicto, él no sabía cómo expresar nada, y las conversaciones no eran su fuerte, y menos aun, de un tema como aquel.

Si se hubiese unido a una youkai no tendría problemas, porque de inmediato ella lo habría sabido, al igual que él. Pero no, se había unido a una humana, porque su sangre la reclamaba como a nada más, su propio cuerpo y ser, incluso todo su demonio interior le exigía tomarla a ella como su mujer y madre de su cachorro, y no podía reprimir esa exigencia.

Escucha como Kagome sale de la cabaña y dirige su vista hacia ella. La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada iracunda.

- ¿Cómo esta? –pregunta-

- Solo necesita descansar y alimentarse correctamente –le responde ella simplemente-

- Iré a verla –dice abruptamente, pero la pelinegra lo hace detenerse parándose frente a él-

- ¿Le dirás por fin, que espera un hijo tuyo, o estas esperando a ver cuánto tarda ella misma en darse cuenta? –le reprocha de forma sarcástica-

Le dirige una mirada recriminatoria a ella, para luego dirigírsela a su medio hermano.

- Yo no le oculto nada a mi mujer –dice simplemente el hanyou-

Estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Se suponía que nadie jamás se le afrontaría, pero allí estaban, aquella miko y su medio hermano hanyou, reclamándole, ambos, su responsabilidad de haber tomado a Rin como su mujer.

Él era, ahora, el más fuerte Daiyoukai, nadie tenía derecho a decirle como debía hacer las cosas o cuando hacerlas. Así que simplemente paso a un lado de Kagome y se adentro en la cabaña sin decir palabra alguna.

/*****/

Hace un esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, pero era inútil, se sentía demasiado cansada. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Recuerda que Sesshoumaru había ido a buscarla y que quería hablar con ella ¿Acaso aun seguiría allí?

¿Luego que sucedió? Los niños, Sakai se alejo demasiado y Saki lo detuvo con su campo de fuerza, ella se había levantado pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y finalmente su vista fue nublada por la total oscuridad.

Lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza y libera un suspiro, y fue entonces cuando lo escucho:

- Rin –era él, lo sabía. Abre sus ojos lentamente, para luego comenzar a sentarse, y para su sorpresa el youkai la ayuda-

- Sesshoumaru –musita suavemente, aquel era seguramente el gesto más delicado que tendría por parte de él. Lo vio a los ojos, mantenía una mirada seria, frustrada. ¿Acaso estaba molesto con ella? - ¿Qué sucede? –se atrevió a preguntar-

Nada, no hubo respuesta. Al contrario él desvió su vista de la de ella. No entendía. Se suponía que era ella quien debía estar molesta porque él la dejase sola, sin siquiera decirle una palabra, y tan solo dejar un mensaje con Jaken. Pero no, era él quien estaba molesto.

Libera un suspiro. No tenía sentido pensar en cómo deberían ser las cosas, se había convertido en la mujer de un youkai, y no cualquier youkai, en la mujer de Sesshoumaru, y las cosas siempre serian como él quisiera que fueran.

- Estas esperando un cachorro –le escucha decir de repente, sin denotar emoción alguna-

Abre sus ojos en exceso, ¿un cachorro? ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Llevaba un hijo de Sesshoumaru en su vientre? Una pregunta tras otra se formulaban en su cabeza, causando que todo comenzara a dar vueltas. Sintió una de las manos de él en su espalda y se estremeció.

Mentalmente controlo su respiración, para intentar calmarse. Cuando por fin lo logro, comenzó a analizar todo.

Lleva una de sus manos a su vientre plano. Oh Kami, había perdido peso, y no había dormido casi nada en las últimas semanas, ella había estado lastimando a su bebé. De forma inconsciente pero lo había hecho.

Su bebé. Suyo y de Sesshoumaru. Un momento, él la dejo sin decirle nada, y él tuvo que haberlo sabido desde un principio. ¿Por qué se fue en lugar de decirle que estaba embarazada?

Solo una respuesta cruzo por su mente. Posiblemente solo había una cosa que Sesshoumaru despreciara más que a los humanos, un hanyou, lo que sería su hijo. Mitad youkai, mitad humano, un ser débil ante sus ojos, que no merece coexistir junto a él.

Cierto era, que él había aceptado a Inuyasha, pero eso fue luego de múltiples peleas. Pero ¿sería capaz de aceptar que su propio hijo fuese un hanyou?

- ¿Qué… -un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Sobrecogida acaricia su vientre, por el temor que sentía el pesar que podría pasar con su bebé, y con ella misma- qué pasará conmigo y con mi bebé? –pregunta manteniendo su vista fija sobre sus piernas. Sintió como él la tomo por los brazos y la obligo a verlo-

- Quiero a ese cachorro. Es mi cachorro –le dice recalcando cada palabra, como para que no quedase duda de aquello. Ella lo vio sin decir nada, solo una cosa había quedado clara con aquellas palabras-

- ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento? –le logra preguntar casi sin voz. Él la mira entre confuso y resentido, y luego de verla por un par de segundos, la suelta y se marcha-

Las lagrimas que había tratado de contener, cayeron libremente por sus mejillas. Se abrazo a si misma sobre su vientre.

"_Todo estará bien"_ comenzó a decirse a sí misma. Ella se mantendría firme. Sin importar lo poco que ella le importase a aquel youkai, seria fuerte, lo seria para su hijo.

**Continuara…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! He aquí la continuación! Ya como verán son los martes o miércoles que publico... así que ya saben cuando estar pendiente… Ahora no tengo mucho que decir, estoy agotada. Espero que les guste el capítulo! <strong>

**Muchas gracias a: Miara Makisan, Freya-x, Serena tsukino chiba, Inuykag4ever, Emiruse, Maritza, Faby Sama y Sora Miyano por sus comentarios y el apoyo! **

**No leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

De lejos vio a Rin sentada mientras que Jaken al parecer preparaba algo para comer, la vio contraer el rostro y cubrir su boca con sus manos para después pararse y salir corriendo para volver lo poco que contenía su estomago detrás de algunos arbustos. Se dirige hacia donde estaba ella.

Ya tenía dos semanas así, cualquier olor fuerte le hacía sentirse mal.

Solo pocos días después de él decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, se marcharon de la cabaña de su medio hermano. Él no era de quienes se quedaban en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Vio a Rin salir de entre los arbustos, con un trozo de tela se terminaba de limpiar los labios, se veía pálida y débil.

- Niña deberías intentar no devolver todo lo que comes –le escucha a Jaken con reproche-

- No puedo –dice ella susurrante, la ve llevarse las manos al vientre- ya regreso

- ¿A dónde vas ahora? –pregunta irritado el pequeño demonio-

- Voy a buscar frutas y una planta para calmar las nauseas

- Iré contigo –le dice al haberse acercado lo suficiente, ella voltea a verlo y tras unos segundos le asiente levemente-

Se adentraron un poco en el bosque, sin mencionar palabra alguna. La observo recoger algunas frutas y la ayudaba a tomar las que estuviesen en los arboles más altos. Ella se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Se fijo en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, era pacifico, y a ella parecía agradarle.

Cuando ella termino con las frutas, se dispusieron a regresar, y durante el trayecto ella se detenía a revisar algunas plantas, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

- Necesitas descansar –le dijo cuando estaban cerca de llegar a donde los esperaba Jaken. Al ver como ella comenzaría a decir algo, continuo hablando- así que esta noche también nos quedaremos aquí.

- De acuerdo –le escucha decir- Gracias –le dice ella finalmente con una leve sonrisa. Aquello le extraño un poco, desde el momento que él la había tomado no la había visto sonreír, y que ahora ella le sonriera le hacía sentir, desde alguna perspectiva remota, diferente.

/*****/

Ya era media tarde. Solo pocas horas faltaban para que el sol se escondiese y dejase paso a una hermosa luna.

Mantenía una marcha lenta, y como siempre delante de ella iba Sesshoumaru, a su lado Ah-Un, y detrás un Jaken que no dejaba de quejarse de tener que cuidar sus espaldas, pero lo seguía haciendo por ordenes del youkai.

Su vientre ya había comenzado a mostrarse, y estaba logrando tener un peso razonable y saludable para ella y su bebé.

Su relación con Sesshoumaru se mantenía de la misma manera, solo que había comenzado a mostrar más interés con respecto a las cosas que ella necesitara, pero no podía dejar de pensar que solo era por el niño. Al ella preguntarle qué pasaría con ella y con el niño, él solamente respondió con respecto al niño, no demostró la menor preocupación hacia ella.

Continuaba diciéndose a sí misma que jamás podría lograr que él realmente se preocupara por ella. Aquello parecía basarse solamente en lo físico, y algo relacionado con el instinto, nada de emociones. Pero eso funcionaba solo para él, ella lo amaba, quizás demasiado, tanto que estaba lastimándola, ella necesitaba y anhelaba que él la amase, que de verdad estuviese con ella.

Llevo sus manos a su vientre y se detuvo soltando una pequeña exclamación. Su pequeño se movió, levemente pero lo hizo, era la primera vez que podía sentirlo. Su bebé estaba manifestándose, diciéndole, de alguna manera, que no estaba sola.

- Niña ¿Qué sucede ahora? –le pregunta impacientado Jaken-

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, él se había volteado a verla, y la miraba intrigado. Quería decirle lo que había pasado, pero a él seguramente le importaría poco. Así que negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada –dice simplemente y continúa caminando, pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru-

- Acamparemos aquí –ella lo miro sorprendida, y vio como él se acercaba para bajar sus cosas del lomo de Ah-Un-

Cuando Sesshoumaru junto a Jaken se fueron a buscar con lo que cenarían, ella se quedo organizando las cosas en compañía de Ah-Un, luego comenzó a decirle como se había sentido al sentir por primera vez, y para su sorpresa la bestia actuaba como si de verdad estuviese interesado en escucharla.

- ¿Siempre podre contar contigo, cierto? –le pregunta dulcemente al acariciarlo, la bestia lanzo un aullido por ambas cabezas, y acerco una al rostro de ella, aquello daba por respondida su pregunta-

/*****/

Ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Se había alejado un poco de Sesshoumaru, Jaken y también Ah-Un, para tomar un baño en un rio cercano. Ya había caído la noche y necesitaba refrescarse antes de dormir.

Sus antiguos kimonos ya no le quedaban, debido a que ya tenía un muy buen avanzado grado de gravidez, con ya casi seis meses. Le agradecía a Kagome que le hubiese dado algunos de los kimonos que ella había utilizado mientras estuvo embarazada.

Cuando ya se disponía a regresar escucho una voz grave a sus espaldas.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –al voltear se encuentra con un monstruo que doblaba su tamaño- Parece que sin mucho esfuerzo he encontrado mi cena –dice formando una tétrica sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos-

El monstruo se acerco más a ella. Dio un paso atrás, colocando protectoramente sus manos sobre su vientre. Vio a su alrededor, solo tenía un recorrido viable para escapar. Comenzó a moverse en esa dirección.

- No te escaparas, pequeña humana –le escucho decir, para después sentir una fuerte punzada en su brazo izquierdo. Profirió un grito, mientras que por el impacto del ataque comenzaba a caer al suelo, sintió el golpe de una fría roca contra su cabeza-

- Sesshoumaru –fue lo último que logro musitar antes de perder la consciencia-

/*****/

Se mantuvo viendo en la dirección que había tomado Rin, se estaba tardando más de lo habitual, y estaba comenzando a perturbarse, sin motivo alguno, pensó.

Su instinto sobreprotector se había incrementado, suponía que era por lo próximo que estaba el nacimiento de su cachorro, pero también era cierto que antes de dejar preñada a Rin ya había adquirido aquel criterio de mantener a salvo a la que era su mujer.

Escucho un grito a la distancia, y su sangre comenzó a arder pavorosa, era ella. En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y corrió en su dirección. Al llegar el olor a sangre impregno sus fosas nasales.

Vio a un monstruo de gran tamaño, quien mantenía a Rin, presa, en una de sus gigantescas manos, ella estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Suéltala! –exclama en un gruñido furioso-

- ¿Quién te has creído, para interrumpir mi comida? –vio al monstruo olfatear a Rin y luego en la dirección que él estaba- Oh, ya veo. Te has unido a esta humana. Que patético.

- ¡Quítale tus sucias garras de encima! –gruñe con más fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y su sangre ardía frenética, quería destruir a aquel ser por atreverse a acercarse y tomar a su mujer, pero su impulso era frenado por recelo, a hacer que Rin se lastimara aun mas-

- Si tanto te importa, no te preocupes, cuando termine de degustarla, me encargare de acabar contigo –le escucho decir con burla-

Materializo un látigo de energía entre sus dedos, índice y medio, y con él corto el brazo del monstruo que tenia sujeta a la castaña. Instantáneamente mientras el demonio retrocedía él se apresuro a tomar a Rin antes que cayera el suelo.

- ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Me las pagaras! –le grito aquella bestia. Con cuidado dejo a Rin en el suelo, y luego se volvió contra el monstruo, tomo la empuñadura de Bakusaiga y se propuso a atacarlo, solo realizo un corte-

- Nadie que se atreva a tocar lo que me pertenece queda con vida –dice con voz irascible hacia aquel ser al verlo destruirse completamente por el corte de su espada-

Se volvió hacia Rin, el aroma de su sangre impregnaba su nariz. Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos hacia el abultado vientre de ella, y al poco tiempo sintió unos pequeños golpes, haciéndole retirar la mano rápidamente, mantuvo su vista en aquel lugar donde residía su cachorro, con intriga, y volvió a colocar su mano allí, sintiendo nuevamente los golpes suaves.

Su mano libre la dirigió al lado derecho del rostro de ella y limpio un poco la sangre que tenia debido al golpe recibido. Libró un gruñido bajo, al verla herida.

Escucho como Jaken se acercaba, junto a Ah-Un, y se separo un poco de Rin. Se mantuvo a su lado esperando turbado, sin demostrarlo, mantenía su vista fija en el rostro apacible de la castaña, vigilando su respiración.

/*****/

Al abrir sus ojos sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, de inmediato los cerró con fuerza. Ordeno los acontecimientos en su cabeza, un monstruo la había atacado. Llevo sus manos a su vientre con rapidez y exclamo un quejido ante el dolor que sintió en su brazo izquierdo.

- No te muevas. Estas herida –escucha la voz de Sesshoumaru cerca de ella-

Abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de él, la observaba de una forma que no logro descifrar. Con cuidado se apoyo en su brazo derecho para incorporarse un poco.

- ¡Niña tonta! –escucha la voz chillona de Jaken gritarle, resonando en su cabeza- llevas el cachorro del amo Sesshoumaru ¡Debes dejar de cometer imprudencias!

Las palabras del pequeño demonio eran como dardos en su cabeza. Llevo su mano al lugar donde provenía el dolor, y sintió aquel liquido viscoso. Aun Jaken continuaba reclamándole por haber puesto en peligro la vida del cachorro, claro aquello parecía ser lo único que importaba.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, y al sentir como Sesshoumaru coloco sus manos en su espalda para ayudarla, se sobresalto.

- No me toques. Por favor –le dijo casi como suplica, él se mantuvo viéndola de aquella extraña manera-

Se acerco con paso lento a donde estaba Ah-Un, quien comenzó a chillar y a acariciarla con una de sus cabezas, dándole a entender que estaba preocupado por ella.

- Tranquilo. Estaré bien -le dice en un susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de la bestia- ¿Podrías llevarme con Kagome?

/*****/

La vio pedirle a Ah-Un que la llevase con Kagome, y antes de que ella siquiera intentase subir, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos para dejarla sobre el lomo de la bestia. Sintió como ella tembló al tenerla en sus brazos. Al dejarla, le ordeno a Ah-Un que se apresurara y este de inmediato alzo vuelo.

No les tomo mucho llegar a la aldea, hace poco había amanecido. Durante el trayecto escuchaba como Rin gemía a causa del dolor.

Cuando por fin llegaron, vio como tanto Inuyasha como Kagome los esperaban, la pelinegra al verlos acercarse corrió hacia ellos. Cuando descendieron se ocupo de bajar a Rin y dejarla con cuidado en el suelo. La castaña tan solo se apresuro en llegar a donde estaba Kagome, quien la recibió en sus brazos.

- Oh, por Kami ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto ella en un susurro, mientras acunaba a Rin en un abrazo, al esta haber comenzado a sollozar, le dirigió a él una mirada iracunda, haciéndolo responsable- Vamos adentro –le dice con dulzura a la castaña-

Vio marcharse a los dos humanas, y tan solo se quedo allí con su medio hermano.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto luego de un rato-

Él tan solo se ocupo de responderle con unas pocas palabras lo ocurrido. No quería hablar, tan solo quería saber cómo estaba su mujer y su cachorro.

Al poco rato de estar allí llego Jaken, lo había dejado atrás. Las palabras que el pequeño demonio le dijo a Rin lo habían molestado, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo.

Vio a solo dos cachorros de su medio hermano, los pequeños hanyous, en ningún momento vio a Saki, pero sentía la fuerte energía que emanaba desde dentro de la cabaña.

No supo nada de Rin, hasta el atardecer, que fue cuando Kagome salió de la cabaña. Él se acerco a ella.

- ¿Cómo están?

- El cachorro está bien. Ella necesita descansar y físicamente se repondrá –le responde con voz queda. ¿Físicamente? ¿A qué se refería con aquello?-

- Iré a verla –dice al pasar a un lado de la pelinegra-

- Espera –escucha decirle y se detiene un segundo- hace poco fue que pude hacer que se quedara dormida. Quizás podrías verla más tarde… pero… -ella se interrumpió-

- ¿Pero qué? –le pregunta al voltear a verla-

- Ella me pidió que te dijera que quería quedarse aquí. Que si querías podías irte, pero que ella quería quedarse, no quiere que nada le suceda al cachorro

- Ella debe estar donde yo este –dice con cierta irritación ante las palabras de la pelinegra-

- No debería decir esto, –comienza a decirle ella ahora realmente molesta- ella no quiere estar cerca de ti, siente que solo te importa tu cachorro, y que ella no es más que solo la incubadora, piensa que no le tomas importancia alguna a lo que le suceda. Ahora mismo está muy afectada y no permitiré que te acerques a ella.

Entorna la mirada, furioso. Sin hacer caso a las últimas palabras de ella, se encamina a la cabaña, pero antes de poder entrar es detenido por un campo de fuerza, intenta atravesarlo pero se le hace imposible.

- No podrás atravesarlo. Si Rin lo quiere, cuando despierte, podres verla, de lo contrario no.

- No la dejare –le dice en un gruñido, para luego pasar a un lado de ella y alejarse.

Llego hasta donde estaba Jaken con Ah-Un, y con voz furiosa se dirigió al pequeño demonio.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a Rin de la forma en que lo hiciste. Ella es mi mujer y comenzaras a tratarla de la misma forma que lo haces conmigo ¿De acuerdo? –pregunta entornando la mirada, viendo como el pequeño demonio retrocedía-

- Si. Si, amo –le escucha decir farfullando-

/*****/

En ningún momento pudo ver a Rin, supo que despertó para comer algo, porque Inuyasha se lo dijo, pero ella no había querido verlo. Y por poco sentido que tuviese su instinto también le ordenada obedecer los deseos de su hembra, aun cuando estuviesen en contra de su voluntad.

Se mantuvo recorriendo los alrededores de la aldea, y finalmente se quedo vigilante y alerta bajo uno de los arboles que rodeaban la cabaña. Aquel lugar mantenía una paz embriagadora, pero que no era atrayente para él.

Fue después de la media noche cuando el silencio de aquella calma, fue interrumpido por un grito resonante, para él. Era Rin quien gritaba. De inmediato se dirigió a la cabaña, y esta vez no fue detenido por ningún campo de fuerza, entro rápidamente y se dirigió a donde se percibía mas fuerte el aroma de ella, vio a Inuyasha parado en el umbral de la entrada y se acerco.

Antes de incluso asomarse escucho un sollozo por parte de ella, y cuando por fin pudo ver dentro de la pequeña habitación vio como la castaña se mantenía sollozando en los brazos de Kagome.

- Tranquila –le dijo la pelinegra- fue solo una pesadilla. Estas a salvo. Tú y tu bebé están a salvo –le continuaba diciendo mientras le acaricia apaciblemente la espalda-

Minutos después fue que el llanto comenzó a ceder hasta desaparecer por completo, vio a Kagome dejar a Rin con cuidado sobre el futon, se había dormido nuevamente.

Aquello sucedió dos veces más aquella noche. Rin despertaba gritando y llorando, y luego volvía a dormirse en los brazos de Kagome. Las cuatro noches siguientes fueron iguales.

Le pareció extraño como los cachorros no habían despertado en ningún momento, e Inuyasha le dijo que era porque Saki creaba un campo de energía alrededor de ellos al dormir, y este no podía ser atravesado por nada, e incluso el sonido era refrenado, era totalmente impenetrable. En ese momento entendió que el campo de fuerza que lo detuvo, había sido creado por Saki y no por Kagome.

Aquel cuarto día se mantuvo cerca de Rin, aunque ella parecía no querer notarlo. Se mantenía serena y prácticamente no decía palabra alguna, solo la escuchaba hablar con los cachorros que se acercaban a ella a contarle alguna travesura.

Podía notar como se le veía cansada, al no haber podido dormir correctamente los últimos días. No soportaba seguir viéndola de aquella manera y no poder hacer nada. De modo que aquella noche se dispuso a hacer algo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Entro en la cabaña luego de estar seguro que los cachorros de su medio hermano y la propia Rin se hubiesen dormido ya. Antes de llegar a la habitación que ocupaba la castaña se encontró con Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto al verlo-

- Me quedare con Rin –responde simplemente, continuo caminando y paso a un lado del hanyou-

Ella era su mujer, debería ser él quien estuviese a su lado. Era él quien debía brindarle lo que ella necesitase, y ella necesitaba sentirse segura.

Al entrar a la pequeña habitación, la pudo ver profundamente dormida. Se acerco y se sentó manteniendo una distancia tolerable de ella. Se mantuvo observándola, contabilizando su respiración tranquila. Y eventualmente noto como su frecuencia respiratoria iba aumentando progresivamente.

- No –la escucha susurrar y la ve moverse inquieta- Suéltame –comenzó a sollozar, y él se acerco a ella-

La tomo con delicadeza y la envolvió en sus brazos. La sentía temblar mientras continuaba sollozando y decía palabras casi indescifrables.

- Rin –le hablo con voz pausada, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda- Estoy aquí. Todo estará bien.

Continuo diciéndole aquellas palabras, hasta que finalmente ella dejo de sollozar. La sintió aferrarse a su kimono, pero sabía que aun no había despertado.

Ella menciono su nombre, mientras se brindaba de aquel refugio que él le ofrecía. La mantuvo en brazos unos minutos más y luego la dejo nuevamente sobre el futon.

Cuando volvió a agitarse entre sus sueños, hizo exactamente lo mismo. Al notar como comenzaba a amanecer decidió abandonar la cabaña. Las noches sucesivas se mantuvo realizando el mismo acto, entraba a la cabaña luego de que todos durmiesen, vigilaba su sueño y se iba justo cuando amanecía.

**Continuara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo… Como verán las cosas no van resultando nada fáciles para esta pareja.. Pero ya al menos está un poco mas.. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sensible? Ustedes me dirán =)<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a: Emiruse, Miara Makisan, Inuykag4ever, Serena tsukino chiba, Faby Sama, Queen Scarlett, Maritza y a todos aquellas que se pasan a leer! Nos leemos pronto! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Había estado más de dos semanas en la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero posteriormente termino volviéndose a ir con Sesshoumaru, aunque él en ningún momento le había dicho que se fueran, en cambio fue ella quien se lo dijo, y aun no estaba segura de porque lo había hecho.

Bueno si lo sabía. Sentía que no podía, ni quería estar en un lugar donde no estuviese él. Aunque lo cierto era que Sesshoumaru se había mantenido cerca de ella, sentía su mirada vigilándola en cada cosa que hacía. Pero sabía que a él no le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, y sin embargo lo había hecho, por ella, supuso, o por su cachorro quizás. Aun así, sentía que debía hacer lo que él quisiera, o lo que sabía que él quería.

Lo que aun no sabía, era cómo o porque sus pesadillas habían terminado, tan solo dimitieron. Y además de aquello también se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud que Jaken había tomado hacia ella en aquellas tres semanas, el pequeño demonio la había comenzado a tratar de modo diferente, cuando ella se disculpaba para ir a buscar alguna fruta u otra cosa, de inmediato él era quien iba en su busca.

Las cosas habían empezado a ser diferentes y no entendía el porqué. Pero agradecía de cierta manera aquel cambio. Aunque aun necesitaba algo más.

/*****/

Se hallaba camino hacia el pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca de donde habían acampado. Rin estaba tardando demasiado de modo que decidió ir a buscarla, no se valía de que estuviese sola tanto tiempo.

Al llegar pudo ver la silueta de Rin, estaba tranquilamente sentada admirando el majestuoso cielo nocturno, mantenía sus manos sobre su abultado vientre de ya más de siete meses de gravidez.

La notaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, melancólica, como si necesitase algo que no pudiese obtener. Y él tenía el compromiso de ofrecerle lo que ella quisiera.

- Rin –la llama acercándose a ella, y ella voltea en su dirección-

- Sesshoumaru –susurra- lo siento, no me di cuenta de que había tardado tanto –la vio comenzar a ponerse de pie con dificultad y se apresura para ayudarla- Gracias –le dijo al estar ya de pie, y él dio un paso atrás-

Ella se mantuvo observándolo un par de segundos, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no lo hizo, tan solo bajo la mirada y libero un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto urdido. Ella lo miro antes de responder-

- No es nada. No tiene importancia –le dijo rápidamente-

- Quiero saberlo –le dice exigente-

Ve como ella se queda dubitativa, sin atreverse a responderle. Sentía que ella no confiaba en él, quizás lo hiciera para confiar su vida, pero no era capaz de decirle algo, pedirle algo, y él era responsable de aquello.

- Rin…

- ¿Podrías… -comienza a decir ella con voz baja- podrías abrazarme?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no supo cómo actuar. Ella estaba parada frente a él con la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Un abrazo? Le había pedido que la abrazara, pero él jamás había abrazado a alguien, para un Daiyoukai como él aquel era un acto tan innecesario, tan carente de importancia. Solo para alguien con sentimientos podría significar algo.

Pero él la había tenido entre sus brazos mientras dormía. Y ahora se sentía con la necesidad de ofrecerle aquello. Ella era su mujer, y él debía complacerla. Quizás solo un breve periodo de tiempo. La abrazaría y luego se alejaría.

Con aquellos pensamientos acorto la distancia entre ambos, y la rodeo entre sus brazos. Poco después sintió como ella hacía lo mismo.

No podía describir lo que sentía, era algo que nunca, a lo largo de su extensa vida, había experimentado. Se había dicho que solo sería un corto abrazo, solo para satisfacerla a ella, pero quizás no era suficiente.

- Gracias –la escucho susurrar, para luego sentir como se separaba de su lado. Por una extraña razón se sintió vacío cuando ella se alejo. De modo que se apresuro para tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos-

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –ella le hablo confundida-

Él no dijo nada, tan solo se ocupo de levantarla del suelo, cargándola. Ella lo veía ciertamente muy extrañada. Se dirigió hacia el árbol más cercano y se sentó a sus raíces, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, y acomodando a Rin en su regazo.

- Descansa –le dice simplemente-

- Esto no es necesario… Yo…

- Solo descansa.

Ella dejo de insistir y tan solo se acurruco entre sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos la vio llevar sus manos a su vientre, moviéndolas levemente. Él coloca la mano que mantiene libre sobre aquel lugar, manteniéndola un tanto alejada de las de la castaña.

- Es aquí –le dice ella para después tomar su mano y moverla a un costado del abultado vientre. Y allí pudo sentirlo, a su cachorro moviéndose desde dentro del refugio que era su madre- Últimamente se ha estado moviendo con más frecuencia –le escucha decir al cabo de un rato- Ya no tiene tanto espacio como antes

Él se mantuvo en silencio. La vio soltar un pequeño bostezo y recostar la cabeza en su hombro derecho, sobre su estola. Dejo su mano en el vientre aun después de que el cachorro dejara de moverse, como custodiándolo.

Hace semanas Kagome le había dicho que Rin pensaba que él tan solo le tomaba importancia al cachorro, pero no era así, ella era su mujer, le importaba. Y en aquel momento se estaba cuenta de algo, no habría podido unirse a nadie más, era a ella a quien aspiraba tener a su lado. Ella ahora era parte esencial de su vida, ella y su futuro cachorro.

Se mantuvo toda la noche vigilando el sueño de ella, en algunas oportunidades podía sentir al cachorro moverse un poco. Su vida había cambiado, tendría una familia, algo que nunca había deseado, pero que ahora no visualizaba un futuro sin ella.

/*****/

Ya el nacimiento del cachorro estaba próximo y debido a ello regresaron a la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome. Habían llegado aquella mañana y ahora la miko estaba evaluando a Rin, sentada hacia su lado derecho, inspeccionando toda la circunferencia del vientre de la castaña, hundiendo sus manos en determinados sitios, el borde superior, ambos costados y finalmente su bajo vientre.

Al terminar la pelinegra se quedo sentada sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? –pregunta la castaña inquieta ante aquel silencio-

- El bebé esta al revés –responde Kagome luego de unos segundos. Ambas mujeres se estuvieron viendo en un silencio que le incomodaba. Vio como Rin llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio. No entendía lo que estaba pasando-

- ¿Qué significa eso? –pregunta arisco.

- Que el parto podría complicarse –responde la miko algo turbada-

Rin se mantiene en silencio, pensativa. Y finalmente después de minutos en silencio se dirigió a él.

- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Kagome, por favor? –le pregunta de forma tranquila-

Él tan solo se mantuvo viéndola unos instantes para después ponerse de pie y retirarse. Pero sin alejarse por completo, permaneció a unos pasos de la entrada de la habitación ocupada por ambas mujeres, al poco rato escucho la voz de Rin.

- Debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, te ocuparas de que mi bebé nazca a salvo, es lo que importa.

- Rin no hables de esa forma. Aun hay tiempo, el bebé podría acomodarse. Todo estará bien.

- No es cierto, ya está muy avanzado. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no resultara del todo bien. ¿Cuántos casos así hemos atendido, y cuantas madres han sobrevivido? –le escucho preguntar, mas no hubo respuesta alguna- Kagome, necesito saber que mi bebé estará bien. Promételo, por favor.

- Me ocupare de que así sea.

- Gracias –la escucha decir finalmente con nostalgia. Luego de aquello se aleja de allí.

¿Rin acaba de decir que posiblemente moriría al traer al mundo a su cachorro? No podía aceptar aquello. Él no podía perder a su mujer.

/*****/

Aquella mañana le había parecido hermosa y tranquila para salir a tomar un paseo con los tres pequeños cachorros, Sayumi y Sakai corrían de un lado a otro, mientras que Saki permanecía a su lado, como si estuviese vigilándola, tan característico de aquella pequeña, siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

Sintió otra contracción y respiro profundo. Quizás debió hacerse quedado en la cabaña.

- Tía Rin, deberíamos volver –le dice la pequeña pelinegra un poco preocupaba. Y tenía razón, pero aun cuando regresara no había nadie en la cabaña. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha habían ido a registrar los alrededores de la aldea, pues Saki había percibido una extraña presencia. Y Kagome había ido a la aldea a vigilar como seguían los aldeanos enfermos-

- Si. ¿Me ayudarías a levantarme? –la pequeña asiente rápidamente, y con su ayuda minutos después ya estaba de pie llamando a los pequeños hanyous-

Ya tenían un par de minutos caminando cuando los tres pequeños se detuvieron de repente. Fue Sakai el primero en decir algo.

- Es papá –dice emocionado-

- Y el tío Sesshoumaru también viene –informo ahora Sayumi-

Luego se saber aquello, se quedaron en ese lugar, esperando al hanyou y al youkai. Quienes aparecieron tan solo unos pocos minutos después. Inuyasha se acerco y saludo a los cachorros cariñosamente, y Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella, viéndola fijamente.

- ¿Por qué saliste de la cabaña? –le pregunta turbado-

- Quería pasear con los niños. Estaba a salvo –le dice tranquila-

- Papi debes buscar a mami en la aldea –se escucha la voz de la pequeña Saki decirle al hanyou casi como una orden, él la mira extrañado-

- Ella regresara pronto, pequeña

- Pero… -la pequeña dirigió la mirada hacia ella impaciente y preocupada-

- Estoy bien, Saki. Podemos esperarla –dice para calmar a la niña. Sintió otra contracción y tuvo que aferrarse a Sesshoumaru para mantenerse erguida. Tomo aire por la nariz y lo expulso por la boca mientras el momento terminaba, las contracciones estaban comenzando a prolongarse-

- ¿Rin? –escucha la voz del youkai algo alterada-

- Llévala a la cabaña, deprisa –le dice Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru- yo iré por Kagome

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta sin comprender-

- Tu cachorro va a nacer hoy –le dice el hanyou para luego retirarse en busca de la miko-

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo inmóvil por unos pocos segundos, aturdido quizás. Tomo a Rin en brazos y tras decirles a los cachorros que lo siguieran se apresuro en llegar a la cabaña. Al estar allí, llevo a la castaña a la habitación que le correspondía, siendo seguido tan solo por la pequeña Saki, que de inmediato comenzó a organizar un par de cosas. Dejo a Rin recostada a la madera de la habitación.

Kagome apareció minutos más tarde, y se dirigió directamente a Rin.

- ¿Qué tan seguidas son las contracciones? –le pregunto al sentarse a su lado-

- Aun no son tan frecuentes –le respondió pausadamente-

- Muy bien. Voy a examinarte. Sesshoumaru ya puedes retirarte.

- No -dijo rotundamente, no quería separarse de Rin en aquel momento. Sintió que ella tomaba una de sus manos y le dedico una mirada-

- Espera afuera, por favor. Estaré bien –ella le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, él hizo una mueca, casi liberando un gruñido, apretó su mano entre la suya y luego se marcho sin decir nada más. Malditos fueran los deseos de tener que obedecerla-

Kagome examino a la castaña en silencio, y finalmente se quedo sentada a su lado.

- Aun te falta por dilatar. Así que esperaremos un par de horas mas –Rin tan solo asiente levemente-

- ¿No se volteo, no es así? –pregunta al colocar sus manos en su vientre y cerrar sus ojos al sentir otra contracción-

- No –fue la única respuesta apesadumbrada de la miko-

Las horas siguientes parecieron ser eternas. Las contracciones se volvieron más frecuentes y fuertes. Hasta que finalmente el saco amniótico se rompió. Kagome le pidió a Saki que se quedara con Rin unos minutos, mientras ella fue a buscar un poco de agua para limpiar las compresas que fueran a utilizar, así como también los instrumentos que siempre utilizaba en los partos.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado y listo, Kagome le indico a Rin que comenzara a pujar, pero minutos más tarde no parecía haber avance alguno.

- Intentémoslo de otra manera –dice la miko para posteriormente colocarse un lado de la castaña- ¿Puedes arrodillarte? –Rin asiente levemente. Kagome le ayuda y le indica que mantenga las piernas lo suficientemente separadas- Saki deberás ser quien reciba al cachorro, deberás ayudarme –la pequeña asiente vehementemente- Muy bien Rin, cuando tengas otra contracción, apóyate en mi y puja con fuerza.

Minutos después se pudo escuchar un enérgico llanto. La pelinegra ayudo a Rin a que volviese a su posición anterior, recostada en la base de madera, mientras Saki se encargo de atender al pequeño recién nacido, limpiándolo y cubriéndolo con una pequeña manta.

Al Rin tener al bebé en brazos, instantáneamente el pequeño se aferro al pecho materno.

La pelinegra terminó de extraer los restos de placenta restante e intentó detener la hemorragia que se había desatado, sin lograr ubicar el origen de esta.

- Kagome –la castaña obtiene su atención- ¿Podrías buscar a Sesshoumaru? –le pregunta con voz débil, sonriendo, mientras mantenía su vista en el pequeño-

- Pero no…

- Por favor. Quiero ser yo quien le muestre a este pequeño.

La miko se mantiene en silencio un momento, deja a Rin cubierta con una manta y comienza a recoger todo, al terminar llama a Saki y dejan a madre e hijo solos.

/*****/

El atardecer había comenzado a hacerse presente, el cielo era teñido en un rojo intenso que se iba difuminando en la majestuosidad.

Sesshoumaru mantenía su vista hacia la entrada de la cabaña, hace un rato había escuchado el primer llanto de su cachorro. Intento entrar a la cabaña pero fue frenado por su medio hermano.

Se sentía frenético. Aun recordaba las palabras de Rin "_Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no resultara del todo bien. ¿Cuántos casos así hemos atendido, y cuantas madres han sobrevivido?_" la falta de respuesta por parte de la miko daba a deducir que no había habido sobrevivientes. Pero él no podía aceptar que su mujer muriera. Tenía que verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, a salvo.

Escucho pasos acercarse a la entrada de la cabaña, y se mantuvo alerta. Vio a Kagome acompañada de la pequeña Saki, quien a su parecer no se mostraba como siempre lo hacía. Parecía perturbada. Decidió no tomarle importancia a aquello, eso no era lo que importaba.

- Puedes entrar a verla -le dijo la pelinegra con voz parcial-

Tan solo segundos después se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación que ocupaba Rin, instantáneamente sus fosas nasales fueron impregnadas por el fuerte olor de la sangre de ella, así como también el nuevo aroma de aquella criatura que sabia como su cachorro.

Se acerco a la castaña y pudo apreciar al pequeño en sus brazos, podía ver una capa de cabello castaño y dos diminutas orejitas en lo alto de su cabeza, su cachorro era un hanyou, y no le importaba. Era suyo.

- ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Reisei? –le escucha preguntar con voz débil, dirige su mirada hacia su rostro, se le notaba muy pálida y podía percibir como le estaba costando mantener un ritmo respiratorio permanente- Es lo que me trasmite justo ahora, calma –dice al acariciar con su mano libre el rostro del cachorro-

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió. Si era el nombre que ella quería, por él no había inconveniente. Quizás en el pasado hubiese pensado que en caso de tener descendencia, tendría que tener un nombre fuerte, pero en aquel momento aquello restaba de ser relevante.

Vio como ella comenzaba a luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos. Dirigió una de sus manos a su mejilla y sintió el tacto cálido de su piel.

- ¿Rin, estas…? –ella no lo dejo terminar-

- Solo… estoy algo cansada… -logro decir con dificultad-

Notaba como la respiración de ella se aceleraba por segundos y luego cesaba de repente. Escuchaba a su corazón luchar por mantenerse palpitando. Fue cuando lo sintió, aquella presencia que tan bien conocía, la que había podido presenciar por tantos años, aquella presencia que ya había rodeado a Rin en dos ocasiones. Se trataba de aquellos mensajeros del inframundo, enviados a recoger el alma de todo ser agonizante.

- Rin –comenzó a llamarla una y otra vez pero ella no respondía, había caído en la inconsciencia. No supo en qué momento, pero la había comenzado a llamar en gritos, que finalmente cesaron cuando escucho a su cachorro comenzar a llorar inclementemente-

Escucho como alguien entro a la pequeña habitación, pero no aparto su mirada de Rin, sabía que eran Kagome junto a Saki.

- Sesshoumaru toma al cachorro y sal de aquí –le escucho a la miko ordenarle-

- No puedo –él no podía cargar a un cachorro, no sabía cómo hacerlo, y tampoco quería separarse de Rin. Vio como Kagome pretendió acercarse a tomar al cachorro y gruño con furia-

- No permitirás que nadie más lo toque. Así que toma a tu cachorro y sal de aquí, para que yo pueda intentar salvar a Rin –le dice finalmente con voz regente-

Sin mencionar nada, tomo al cachorro que no dejaba de llorar incesantemente, y luego salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al exterior de la cabaña. Le escucho decir algo a Jaken cuando estuvo fuera, pero no le tomo importancia, nada a su alrededor importaba.

Su mujer, la madre de su cachorro, estaba muriendo, y él no podía hacer nada por ella, nada por salvarla.

Mantenía su vista fija en su cachorro que parecía llorar cada vez con más fuerza, como si supiera lo que sucedía.

Cada minuto que pasaba lo sentía como el mayor de los siglos que pudo haber vivido. Sentía la necesidad de liberar un gemido acongojado, quería destruir todo lo que tenía alrededor, pero su cachorro lo mantenía controlado.

No podía perder a Rin, la necesitaba, había decidido que ella fuera parte de su vida, que lo acompañase, y jamás había querido eso con nadie más. Y su cachorro también la necesitaba, él no podía ofrecerle lo que ella si podía.

La noche se había hecho presente, y solo se ofrecía la luz escasa de la luna y unas pocas estrellas en el manto nocturno. Una fría brisa los envolvió. Nadie decía nada, los cachorros de su medio hermano se encontraban sentados en uno de los escalones de la entrada, acongojados. El único sonido que se escuchaba claramente era el llanto perenne de su propio cachorro.

Escucho pasos dentro de la cabaña y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, solo la miko apareció en esta ocasión, y pudo notar como las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento –comenzó a decir la pelinegra con voz quebrada, vio como el hanyou se acerco a ella rápidamente- No pude hacer nada mas…

- No –dijo liberando un quejido ahogado, aferrando aun más al cachorro en sus brazos-

_"Qué difícil es tener que aceptar perder a alguien cuando apenas comenzabas a darte cuenta de que la querías en tu vida para siempre..."_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola… Este capítulo se me hizo algo difícil, debido que comencé a mostrar a un Sesshoumaru más… ¿entregado? Y también capaz de sentir miedo por perder a alguien… Mientras pude, como algunas ha dicho, trate de mantener a Sesshoumaru lo más cerca, a lo que yo pensaba de cómo pudo haber actuado. Ahora espero no haber modificado mucho la personalidad de este youkai.<strong>

**Lorena, Miara Makisan, Faby Sama, Inuykag4ever, Maritza, Raven Sakura**** muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios! Regresare la próxima semana con la continuación! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

- Lo siento –comenzó a decir la pelinegra con voz quebrada, vio como el hanyou se acerco a ella rápidamente- No pude hacer nada mas…

- No –dijo liberando un quejido ahogado, aferrando aun más al cachorro en sus brazos-

No fue consciente de nada mas, su mente quedo absorta, perdida en pensamientos abrumadores. La había perdido, su mujer había muerto. No podía saber con exactitud lo que sentía. Jamás había perdido algo tan importante y vital para él.

Él tenía en cuenta que al ser ella humana no podría llegar a vivir el mismo tiempo que él, pero no podía aceptar perderla ahora, no cuando se había dado cuenta de que la quería en su vida, que quería permanecer a su lado, cuando de alguna forma se había vuelto indispensable para él.

Y solo podía pensar que durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella, no logro hacerla feliz. Jamás se había arrepentido de nada pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que pudo haber hecho las cosas diferentes, pudo haberse acercado más a ella, cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Ahora solo podía tener en cuenta las pocas veces que pudo tenerla entre sus brazos, sabiendo que no podrá volver a tocarla, a verla. Y sabiendo también que ella nunca supo lo importante que era para él. Lo mucho que necesitaba estar con ella. Ella nunca lo sabría, porque la había perdido, para siempre…

Quizás no debió buscarla. Quizás su destino era permanecer solitario, después de todo eso era lo que siempre había querido. Hasta que Rin apareció en su camino, era el único ser, aparte de su sirviente Jaken, a quien no deseaba apartar de su lado.

- ¿Dónde está Saki? –le escucho preguntar al hanyou de repente-

- No quiso separarse de Rin –logro decir la miko entre su sollozo-

Fijo la vista en su cachorro que no había dejado de llorar. Él no podía calmarlo, el pequeño necesitaba a su madre, como cualquier otro, para poder sobrevivir. Y él mismo también necesitaba a Rin, para poder hacerlo.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que se sintiera una fuerte explosión de energía que los envolvió a todos por varios segundos, y luego se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

- ¡Saki! –gritó Kagome para después entrar corriendo a la cabaña seguida por el hanyou y sus otros dos cachorros-

Instintivamente sin saber porque, minutos después también entro en la cabaña. Vio al hanyou salir de la habitación donde sabia dormían los cachorros, y él continuo caminando hasta en la que ya había estado anteriormente.

- Espera –le dijo Inuyasha antes de que llegara al umbral de la puerta-

- Necesito verla –dice en casi un gruñido. Sin decir nada más llego a la entrada de la habitación y entro-

Permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos viendo la imagen ante sus ojos.

/*****/

- Necesito verla –se escucho desde fuera de la habitación, era la voz de Sesshoumaru-

Levanto la vista y lo vio cruzar el umbral de la entrada. Él se quedo parado viéndola fijamente, sin moverse. Se le veía desencajado.

Podía escuchar claramente el llanto del pequeño que él mantenía en brazos, su pequeño.

- Sesshoumaru –al llamarlo, él comenzó a acercarse. Kagome que permanecía a su lado se aparto un poco. Extendió sus brazos y él le entrego al cachorro, quien instintivamente se aferro a ella y comenzó a cesar su llanto-

- Rin –le escucho decir, luego sintió como él acaricio su mejilla-

Él la veía de una forma de que no lograba descifrar, nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera, podía atreverse a decir que estaba afligido.

La pelinegra se retiro en silencio de la habitación.

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, recuerda haberle dicho a Sesshoumaru el nombre que quería para su pequeño, y el cansancio que sentía. Y luego nada mas, cuando despertó Kagome estaba a su lado, como esperando que despertase.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto y lo vio negar con la cabeza-

- Descansa. Después hablaremos de esto –le dijo aun acariciando su mejilla-

Lo miro sin entender, pero no insistió. Coloco a su pequeño, que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, sobre el futon, y después ella también se acostó, y en poco rato se quedo dormida.

/*****/

Permaneció toda la noche mirándola. Su mujer. Su cachorro. Ambos durmiendo plácidamente mientras él velaba por ellos. Y así seria por mucho tiempo.

Las cosas habían cambiado dentro de él. Reconocía una necesidad, que no había identificado claramente hasta sentir que podía no llegar a saciarla. Su mujer y su cachorro eran su más grande menester.

Anteriormente pensaba que la razón de vivir se basaba en las batallas que se tuviesen, deshaciéndose de los más débiles, pero ahora quizás haya llegado la hora de cambiar sus ideas. Tenía una familia, y no podía mantenerlos a la intemperie. Ya Rin había corrido peligro por ello. Ahora su mayor objetivo sería el de mantener a su mujer y su cachorro completamente a salvo.

No estaba dispuesto a volver a tener aquella devastadora sensación de pérdida.

/*****/

- Quiero verla –fue lo que dijo Rin después de que Sesshoumaru le hubiese dicho lo que sucedió con la pequeña Saki-

La niña había utilizado su poder espiritual para salvar a Rin, pero al no poder controlar la gran cantidad de energía, había quedado inconsciente, y ya tenía más de medio día así.

Nadie mas era capaz de hacer lo que ella había hecho. Una niña le había salvado la vida.

- No tiene sentido que la veas ahora. Sigue inconsciente, y tú necesitas descansar un poco mas –le dice el youkai con un tono de voz pausado, algo raro en él-

En eso tenía razón, aun se sentía un poco débil, y se le dificultaba permanecer de pie durante mucho tiempo. Podía notar como Sesshoumaru parecía estar realmente preocupado por lo que le sucediera, se había mantenido a su lado casi en todo momento.

- En cuanto Saki despierte te llevare a verla, si con eso te sientes más tranquila –le escucha decir luego de unos minutos-

- Gracias… -le murmura viéndolo a aquellos ojos ámbar, él tan solo asintió sin decir nada mas-

La cabaña se sentía vacía sin los gritos de los niños mientras jugaban y corrían de un lado a otro. Sesshoumaru le dijo que Sakai ni Sayumi quisieron separarse de su hermana.

Kagome iba a verla cada tanto, pero no permanecía mucho tiempo con ella. Y ahora podía entenderla, si a su pequeño le sucediera algo ella tampoco querría apartarse de su lado.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Saki despertó. Como le había dicho Sesshoumaru, la llevo a verla, y se llevo a Reisei con ella. La pequeña estaba sentada sobre el futon, sus hermanos estaban sentados a un lado, y Kagome hacia el otro.

- Tía Rin –dijo Saki con una sonrisa al verla. Se le veía tranquila, como a cualquier otra niña-

La castaña no dijo nada, tan solo se acerco a donde estaba la pequeña, se arrodillo delante de ella y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, teniendo cuidado con Reisei.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron durante unos segundos y luego dirigieron su vista hacia Sesshoumaru quien se mantenía apacible. Nadie más, aparte de él y Rin había mantenido un contacto cercano al cachorro recién nacido, y no sabían cómo podría reaccionar ante aquello.

El youkai no se inquieto ni turbo, tan solo permaneció observando a su mujer abrazando a la pequeña pelinegra. Podía saber instintivamente que tanto Rin como su cachorro estaban a salvo estando cerca de Saki. Después de todo, la niña fue quien salvo a su mujer, y aquello era algo que, internamente, agradecería y recordaría eternamente.

/*****/

El pequeño Reisei ya tenía dos semanas de nacido. Tenía una mínima melena de cabello castaño, como el suyo, sus orejitas estaban ligeramente plegadas, se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre una cuna improvisada. El color de sus ojos era de un hermoso ámbar.

A Sesshoumaru no parecía turbarle que el pequeño fuera un hanyou, lo había aceptado inmediatamente, y las veces en que ella, e incluso Jaken, mencionara el hecho de que el cachorro era un hanyou, él simplemente decía que era su cachorro, y que no importaba nada más.

El youkai se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento, incluso había optado por quedarse, en las noches, en la habitación que ella ocupaba con Reisei. Pero hace ya cuatro días que no estaba con ella, se había marchado con Inuyasha y ninguno había dado referencias hacia dónde irían y cuando volverían.

No sabía porque, pero sentía que su relación con Sesshoumaru había cambiado, puede que en lo que se refiere a sentimientos o muestras de afecto, se muestre de la misma manera, pero sentía que el trato era diferente.

Y ella se aferraría a ese pequeño cambio.

/*****/

Paso más de una semana para cuando Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru regresaron a la aldea, y luego de eso, el youkai le pidió que se marcharan, y ella no se negó.

En aquella ocasión, parecía diferente a los demás viajes. Parecía como si se dirigieran a un lugar específico. Ella viajaba sobre el lomo de Ah-Un manteniendo a su pequeño Reisei en brazos, quien mayormente se la pasaba durmiendo, ya que cuando despertaba no hallaba algo que entretenerse y volvía a dormirse en brazos de su madre.

Sesshoumaru se mantenía atento a lo que ella necesitase, hacia que se detuviesen de vez en cuando para que ella pudiese bien sea alimentar tranquilamente al pequeño, o cambiarlo. Y siempre enviaba a Jaken a buscar algunas frutas para que ella comiera, aun cuando ella le había dicho que podía hacerlo por su cuenta, y para su sorpresa el pequeño demonio en ningún momento presento alguna objeción.

Durante las noches Sesshoumaru permanecía cerca de ella, manteniéndose alerta a los alrededores. Solo permanecía alejado, cuando ella iba a bañarse, era como si no pudiese estar cerca de ella cuando estaba desnuda. Y aquello le hacía recordar que el no sentía algo fuerte hacia ella. Pero recordaba que anteriormente él le había dicho que la deseaba, aunque probablemente no la deseaba a ella, o a su cuerpo, sino tan solo, la deseaba para poder procrear.

Realmente ya no sabía que pensar. El no mostraba algún afecto hacia ella, pero lo había visto realmente turbado luego de entrar a la habitación, en la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome, al pensar que quizás ella hubiese muerto. Aquello la había hecho pensar que ella podría llegar a importarle de verdad al youkai.

Ya era cerca del mediodía del quinto día de viaje cuando Sesshoumaru se detuvo, y la ayuda a bajar de Ah-Un con cuidado. Reisei me movió inquieto, se había despertado con el sutil movimiento. Al estar en el suelo el youkai hablo:

- Ya estamos cerca. Puedes caminar tranquila desde aquí. Vamos –le dijo sin dar más explicaciones. Ella lo miro extrañada. ¿Cerca de donde? ¿A dónde se dirigían con exactitud?-

Caminaron durante unos minutos, Sesshoumaru iba a su lado, mientras Jaken y Ah-un los seguían de cerca. Comenzaron a adentrarse a un lugar remoto del bosque, podía escucharse un riachuelo cercano.

Rin y se detuvo al ver una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién vive allí? –preguntó precavida-

- Nosotros lo haremos –le respondió sencillamente Sesshoumaru. Ella soltó una pequeña exclamación, no podía creerse aquello-

- ¿Qué?

- Hay demasiados peligros a la intemperie –le escucho decir, pero él le daba la espalda, había avanzado unos pasos más- y tú y el cachorro necesitan un lugar permanente donde estar

¿Era aquel el motivo por el cual se había ausentado junto a Inuyasha? ¿Para hacer aquella cabaña para ella y su bebé? Y si así era ¿Qué pasaría con él? Bien sabía que no le gustaba permanecer en un lugar durante mucho tiempo, y mucho menos si estaba encerrado.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estarás? –se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja. Sesshoumaru de inmediato se volvió para verla y ella bajo la mirada-

- Estaré donde estén tú y el cachorro –le escucho decir con voz firme. Levanto la mirada para verlo nuevamente, él la veía tan serio como siempre. Luego el volvió a dar media vuelta- Vamos –le indico-

Ella le siguió el paso tranquila, pero solo breves segundos después se detuvo precipitadamente, conteniendo el aliento y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, estrechando protectoramente a Reisei entre sus brazos. Había visto un par de demonios a los alrededores de la cabaña.

Sesshoumaru escucho como Rin contuvo el aliento y se volvió para verla. Había retrocedió unos pasos y estrechaba al cachorro protectoramente, se había puesto pálida de repente. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y noto como estaba temblando ligeramente. Tenía miedo.

Dudo durante unos instantes y finalmente opto por rodearla entre sus brazos. Él debía brindarle seguridad.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto con pausa-

- Esos… de-demonios –le escucho murmurar con voz temblorosa. Claro, ella aun estaba afectada por el ataque que había recibido meses atrás, y ahora no solo tenía miedo por ella sino también por el pequeño, pudo ver en la forma en que lo mantenía en brazos, ella era capaz de protegerlo con su vida-

- No te harán daño, ni a ti, ni al cachorro –le aseguro con voz tranquila- están aquí porque me sirven, y vigilaran que nadie se acerque a la cabaña

- ¿Entonces podrías pedirles que se mantengan alejados de la cabaña? –le pregunto en un susurro tímido-

- Jaken ve y diles que se alejen de la cabaña –le ordeno de inmediato al pequeño demonio-

- Si, amo –dijo Jaken para luego desaparecer rápidamente de su vista y dirigirse hacia aquel par de demonios-

- Gracias –le murmuro Rin luego de un rato, y se separo de él- Lamento causarte inconvenientes –dijo con la mirada baja. Instintivamente él dirigió una de sus manos a una mejilla de ella y le alzo el rostro-

- No tiene importancia. Tú eres mi mujer y tendrás lo que pidas –le dice con seguridad, después de todo, él tenía el compromiso de ofrecerle todo lo que quisiese y necesitase-

**Continuara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Helloo! Ya como pueden ver Rin logro salvarse. No soy tan mala xD. Si algunas de preguntan el por qué Inuyasha y Kagome se vieron extrañados cuando Rin se acerco a Saki con el cachorro, es porque los youkais no permiten que nadie más se acerque a sus cachorros, los únicos que puedes tener contacto con el pequeño en este caso sería Sesshoumaru y Rin, todo esto se debe a que a que no confían en nadie más, puesto que en la antigüedad los enemigos solían asesinar a los descendientes de sus adversarios para tener una ventaja.. No lo explique todo de nuevo en este fic puesto que lo dije en "Mi mayor anhelo ¿No es el tuyo?" como ya algunas habrán leído ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a: Lorena, Raven Sakura, Faby Sama, Miara Makisan, Maritza, AnnaUchihah, Inuykag4ever, Elizabeth y cada uno que me siga con esta pequeña historia! **

**Bien ahora me despido, no sin antes decirles que ya el próximo capítulo será el ultimo de esta pequeña historia, en el que digo desde ya que habrá lemon! Byee! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Iba de regreso a la cabaña que compartía con su mujer y su cachorro, después de haber pasado una noche fuera. El día anterior se fue a la cabaña de su medio hermano, ya que Rin le había dicho que necesitaba algunas cosas y para no hacer que realizara aquel viaje, se dispuso a ir solo, así de cualquier forma también iría más rápido.

Al llegar allá se entero que de Kagome estaba en cinta, ya tendría casi los tres meses. Al parecer su medio hermano y la miko, a pesar de ya tener tres cachorros, querían aumentar su familia.

Y durante el camino de regreso estuvo pensando en ello. ¿Él querría tener más descendientes en el futuro? Aun cuando la respuesta fuese positiva, no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Aun cuando su instinto le exigiera más descendencia, no creía poder hacerlo. En él había crecido algo muy fuerte hacia aquella humana, no podría arriesgarse a preñarla de nuevo, y tener que pasar por lo mismo.

El temor que sintió al pensar que la había perdido, era algo que jamás había sentido, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo así nuevamente. Ella había estado dispuesta a morir solo con tal de que él tuviera lo que quería. Su hijo.

Pero bien se había dado cuenta que tener solo a su cachorro no era suficiente. Si, era cierto que su instinto, y su sangre demoniaca estaba eufórica por su descendiente, pero también era cierto que al haber creído muerta a Rin todo su ser se perturbo, cada parte de él la había reconocido como su mujer, y no podía aceptar perderla. Era a ella a quien quería a su lado. Ella y su cachorro. Los necesitaba a ambos.

Hace ya un rato había caído la noche. Mantenía un paso más apresurado, quería llegar cuanto antes.

Al llegar no pudo ver a ningún demonio alrededor de la cabaña, pero sabía que merodeaban cerca. Se dirigió directamente a la cabaña y se dispuso a buscar a Rin, la busco en la habitación que ella solía ocupar pero no estaba allí, se dirigió luego a la habitación donde dormía su cachorro de ya seis meses. Al entrar solo vio al pequeño Reisei dormido en la cuna improvisada, cuidadosamente arropado. No había señales de su mujer. Antes de salir de la habitación dejo en un rincón lo que Rin le había mandado a buscar, y posteriormente se dispuso a salir de la cabaña para buscar a la castaña.

Comenzó a llamar a Jaken insistentemente, y este apareció de inmediato ante él.

- Amo ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde está Rin? –le pregunto sin vacilación. Vio como el pequeño demonio dirigía su vista hacia la cabaña extrañado-

- Estuve con ella en la cabaña hasta después de la cena, amo. Si no está allí, no sé donde pueda estar… -Jaken no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos al decir la última oración-

Pronto se alejo de allí y no tardo mucho en dar con uno de los demonios que le servían.

- ¿Dónde está mi mujer? –no tenia porque se condescendiente-

- Su mujer se dirigió hacia el río hace unos minutos, amo –al escuchar aquello simplemente se apresuro en ir hacia aquella dirección-

No le tomo mucho llegar al pequeño río, y allí puedo apreciarla. Estaba de espaldas a él. Estaba escurriendo un poco su larga melena castaña. ¿Había tomado un baño a aquellas horas? Aquello no era común en ella.

Aun a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, pudo notar claramente que estaba desnuda. Su vista se agudizo aun más para verla. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante lo que apreciaban sus ojos. Se acerco silenciosamente a ella.

- Rin –la llamo y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo ronca. Ella se volteo sobresaltada al escuchar su voz y de inmediato tomo el kimono que estaba sobre una roca y cubrió su pecho-

- Sesshoumaru –murmuro ella sorprendida-

Rin no pensó en que el youkai regresaría tan pronto, al menos no lo esperaba hasta mañana. Pero allí estaba, frente a ella, viéndola seriamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto con voz trémula. Era de suponer que estaba molesto-

- Estaba dándole de comer a Reisei, pero comió muy deprisa y termino vomitando sobre mí. Así que luego de que comiera apropiadamente y dejarlo dormido, vine a lavarme –le explico brevemente, aquella no había sido la primera vez que sucedía aquel percance, pero si la primera vez que Sesshoumaru lo sabía. Usualmente no solía estar con ella mientras daba de comer al pequeño, o mientras el pequeño jugaba, en realidad solo se ocupaba de verlo mientras dormía y ella pensaba que aquello debería cambiar pero no sabía cómo lograrlo exactamente-

El youkai siguió observándola sin decir nada. Ya estaba comenzando a darle frio, así que tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, y bajo la incómoda mirada de Sesshoumaru comenzó a colocarse el kimono, dejando por minutos su cuerpo completamente expuesto ante él. Suponía que aquello no debería importunarle, puesto que él no había dejado entrever que ella le atrajese físicamente.

Antes incluso de que terminara de colocarse el kimono él estaba justo frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Le acaricio los brazos sobre la tela del kimono y luego dirigió su rostro hacia su cuello, exactamente donde había dejado su marca, y lamio allí sin reparo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquello. Él quería volver a poseerla.

La sintió estremecerse cuando lamio su cuello. Solo en dos ocasiones había deseado poseerla, para tomarla como su mujer y para dejarla encinta. No había pensado que se sentiría atraído nuevamente para tomarla, pero en aquella ocasión era diferente, no era su instinto, o su sangre demoniaca quien lo impulsaba a hacer aquello. Simplemente era su propio deseo por ella.

En un ágil movimiento la tomo en sus brazos, y con rapidez se dirigió a la cabaña. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación que ella ocupaba, y la dejo de pie frente al futon. Se mantuvo observándola durante un par de segundos, y finalmente se dispuso a terminar de quitarle el kimono sobrepuesto. La noto temblar ante su tacto y cerrar los ojos levemente. Vio como ella posteriormente comenzó a dar media vuelta, pero él la detuvo.

No quería que esta vez fuese como las anteriores, quería que ella lo deseara, y no que estuviese con él simplemente porque se sintiese obligada. Quería presenciar cada gesto en ella, quería tomarse un tiempo deleitándola, preparándola.

Se quito su armadura y sus ropas y las dejo a un lado. Se acerco a ella y lo primero que hizo fue acariciar su rostro con una de sus manos.

- Esta vez será diferente –le dice con voz ronca. Ella lo ve extrañada-

- Sesshoumaru –le susurra suavemente para después acercarse un poco más a él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó-

Aquel era su primer beso. Él no la había besado, la había tomado como su mujer, ella se había embarazado y tenido a su cachorro, pero nunca la besó.

Solo breves instantes le tomo para responder al beso que ella le ofrecía. Y no hizo falta mucho más para comenzar a sentirse excitado. Fue ella quien rompió con el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

El aprovecho ese momento para recostarla sobre el futon y comenzó a lamer su cuello nuevamente. Al mismo momento que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Tomo los senos de ella entre sus manos y los masajeo, luego dirigió su boca hacia ellos, los lamio y saboreo a su antojo.

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia el vientre de ella y luego bajo un poco más. Ella separo sus piernas y el aprovecho para recorrer su sexo. La escucho gemir y dirigió su vista al rostro de ella, mientras continuaba acariciando aquella zona tan sensible.

Decidió complacerla un poco más, así que bajo su rostro, lamio su vientre y siguió bajando, sorbió un poco del néctar de ella y no hizo más que excitarse con más fuerza.

La sintió arquearse al introducir dos dedos en ella mientras también seguía deslizando su lengua por aquel lugar.

Sentir los dedos de él en su interior y su lengua en aquella zona tan sensible le hizo retorcerse, pero él le mantenía las piernas sujetas, no pudiendo hacer nada más que aceptar aquel placer.

De repente una poderosa y salvaje tensión recorrió su cuerpo y se vio invadida, por primera vez, por una punzada de placer tan cálida y agonizante, que fue extendiéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru subió y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, era él quien la besaba ahora, y era un beso que contenía la esencia de su unión. Se coloco encima de ella, acomodándose en su entrada. Él tomo sus manos y las levantó dejándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, y entrelazo sus dedos son los suyos.

Él le había dicho que aquella vez sería diferente y era cierto. Aquello era como cualquier fantasía que pudo haber llegado a tener, e incluso mejor.

Sesshoumaru apretó suavemente sus manos y se mantuvo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara continuar, y ella no deseaba nada más que eso. De modo que solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, dando su aprobación.

La vio asentir, y se sintió extrañamente alentado. Movió sus caderas de tal forma que la punta de su miembro presionara la apertura de su sexo. Un leve gemido salió de la garganta de ella, y el gruño ante aquella sensación.

Se hundió en ella, lentamente, hasta toparse en el fondo de su húmedo y cálido interior. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo viendo el rostro de Rin, capturando cada gesto y gemido. Y finalmente cerró los ojos para saborear el simple placer que le otorgaba estar unido a ella. Su mujer.

Comenzó a moverse. Entró y salió de ella, lentamente. Aquella parecía una agonía, pero quería ir al ritmo de ella, de verdad quería complacerla. Sintió como ella apretó sus músculos internos y comenzaba a moverse con él, haciéndolo, casi, perder el control. Libero un gruñido mientras incrementaba ligeramente las embestidas.

- Más –le escucho decir entrecortadamente- más fuerte, Sesshoumaru

Ella parecía rogárselo. Y la complació. Comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y rapidez. Sus caderas se movían contra las de ella con un ritmo frenético y delicioso. La sintió aferrarse aun más a sus manos y la vio arquear el cuello, mostrándole su marca de posesión.

La respiración de ambos, especialmente la de ella, se volvió irregular, y más aun cuando él incrementó la intensidad de las embestidas. Se mantuvo observando el rostro de ella apreciando placenteramente el momento en que ella alcanzo el clímax, y sintió como su miembro fue apresado fuertemente en su interior, haciéndolo gruñir frenético. La sentía retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y susurrar su nombre entre gemidos, y aquello solo intensificaba su placer propio.

Su propio clímax llego pronto. Presiono una vez más su miembro latente en el interior de ella mientras una poderosa sensación se abría paso por todo su cuerpo. Aquel había sido el más fuerte y apremiante placer conocido. Aun más que cuando la poseyó por primera vez, en aquel entonces estaba cegado por una hambrienta necesidad, y no había sido capaz de capturar nada más.

Pero ahora fue exuberante. Estaría complacido por tener aquello por el resto de su vida.

Rin se sentía plena. Sesshoumaru la había dejado completamente extasiada. Todo fue tan diferente a las dos veces anteriores. En esta ocasión fue como si ambos hubiesen estado conectados. Algo más allá de lo meramente físico.

Posteriormente al salir de ella, él se tumbo a su lado. ¿Acaso no la mordería en aquella ocasión? Ella había dado por sentado que en cada ocasión en que estuviesen juntos, él la mordería. Quería preguntárselo, pero antes siquiera de que se atreviese a hacerlo, sintió como Sesshoumaru se alejaba de ella, se ponía en pie y muy posiblemente salía de la habitación. No se molesto en ver si lo había hecho o no.

Había supuesto que las cosas habían sido diferentes, pero quizás solo lo habían sido hasta ese punto. Él no era quien se quedaba luego de haber estado juntos. Libero un resignado suspiro y se acomodo sobre el futon, quedando recostada hacia un lado.

No se preocupo por cubrir su cuerpo con nada, simplemente se quedo allí. Cerró sus ojos y rogo a Kami por poder quedarse dormida rápido, no quería pensar. Pensar siempre le hacía sentirse mal, le hacía aflorar sus sentimientos, y justo ahora la única forma en que se sentía era abandonada. Y no quería pensar en ello, no después de haber tenido algo tan maravilloso minutos atrás.

Antes de que pudiese quedarse dormida, sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y se estremeció levemente. Sesshoumaru había regresado. Él la hizo darse vuelta y luego la acerco su cuerpo, quedando recostada en su pecho. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, hace solo un segundo pensaba que él la abandonado y ahora, allí estaba. Manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

- Pensé que te habías ido –se atrevió a decir-

- Fui a encender la fogata en la habitación del cachorro. Las noches son muy frescas –le dijo él con tranquilidad-

Si tenía razón, ya el invierno estaba cerca, y en ocasiones el ambiente se tornaba muy frio. Pero un momento, había encendido la fogata en la habitación de Reisei, pero no había encendido la que estaba allí. Y se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué, a lo que Sesshoumaru simplemente respondió diciendo:

- ¿Acaso tienes frio?

No. Por supuesto que no tenía nada de frio. Se sentía muy cálida en brazos de Sesshoumaru. ¿Pero entonces aquello significaba que se quedaría el resto de la noche, de aquella manera? ¿A su lado?

Durante unos momentos permaneció en silencio, y luego aquella duda que tenía antes que él se retirara, volvió.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Es decir… la marca… -dijo al llevar su mano a su cuello-

- No es necesario –le escucho responder con calma- cuando te tomé la primera vez –continuo diciendo él, pero se calló durante unos segundos y lo sintió tensarse sutilmente antes de proseguir- lo hice para dejar ver a cualquiera que se te acercase, que eras mía. En las leyes de los youkai, esa marca es una unión permanente. La segunda vez que lo hice, fue porque quedarías en cinta. Al ser humana tu cuerpo intentaría rechazar al cachorro, de modo que tuve que mezclar un poco de mi sangre con la tuya, para evitar que eso sucediese. Pero no es necesario que recalque la marca cada vez que estemos juntos.

Ella no dijo nada más, cuando él termino de hablar. Él debió haberle dicho todo aquello en un principio, pero no. Tan solo había pensado en lo que él quería, en lo que su instinto y su sangre le reclamaban. Realmente nunca fue sincero con ella. Ella era su mujer, la había escogido sobre cualquier otra por una razón, ya se sentía unido a ella desde hace mucho. Había llegado el momento de cambiar las cosas.

- Quiero decirte algo -le escucha decir de repente- aunque sé que para ti esto de los sentimientos humanos no significa nada, que no son más que un montón de banales emociones. Quiero que sepas que siempre quise estar a tu lado. Desde que me salvaste cuando era niña, supe que de alguna forma era tuya, o así me sentía. Me sentí tuya desde entonces, ahora, y seré tuya para siempre, si es lo que deseas. Porque te amo, supongo que siempre lo he hecho, y no importa nada mas... -escucho cada palabra atento, aquello no le parecía nada banal. Ella libero un suspiro- Solo quería que lo supieras... -le dijo finalmente y luego sin más, intento separarse de él. La retuvo de inmediato estrechándola en sus brazos-

Bien, lo dijo. Lo amaba y se lo había dicho. Por alguna razón sintió que aquel posiblemente sería el único momento en que se atrevería a decirlo, y así lo hizo.

- Siempre mía -le dijo con certeza. - Puede que no conozca o no entienda los sentimientos y emociones humanas. Pero lo que si sé y entiendo muy bien, es que te necesito. Te quiero conmigo. Cuando creí que habías muerto, no podía dejar de pensar que nada mas a mí alrededor era relevante. Tú eres mi mujer y, ahora, la madre de mi cachorro. Eres lo más importante para mí.

Rin escucho cada palabra, guardándolas en lo profundo de su memoria. Aquello sería lo más cercano que tenia a una declaración por parte de Sesshoumaru. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, se sentía dichosa. Feliz.

/*****/

Al despertar de inmediato noto la ausencia de Rin a su lado. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que se había levantado y marchado?

Pudo advertir que ya había amanecido. Jamás había dormido de tal forma que casi perdiese la noción del tiempo. Pero en aquella ocasión, así había sucedido. Había dormido tan placenteramente, que su propio instinto se mitigo, y simplemente disfruto permanecer con su mujer en brazos.

Se puso en pie y se apresuro en vestirse y se extraño al no conseguir su haori. Le resto importancia a aquello y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Rin. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de ella en la habitación del cachorro.

- Con calma pequeño. No querrás que suceda lo mismo que anoche. Yo no lo quiero –ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos- Así. Eres adorable Reisei.

Sesshoumaru en silencio se acerco más a la habitación, y se quedo de pie en el umbral de la entrada. Rin estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas con su cachorro en brazos, mientras lo alimentaba. Noto como ella llevaba sobrepuesto su haori, sin nada más.

Vio como el cachorro se movió inquieto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia él, separándose del pecho de su madre. Aquellos orbes dorados, al igual que los suyos, lo veían fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? –Rin le pregunto al cachorro dulcemente, y luego alzo su vista, encontrándoselo- Sesshoumaru –le dijo con una sonrisa- Lamento haber tomado tu haori, en cuanto termine con Reisei iré a cambiarme

Él tan solo asintió, aquello no le importaba. Podría acostumbrarse a aquella vista. Se dirigió a ellos, mientras aun él pequeño se mantenía viéndolo, alerta.

- Parece que no me reconoce –dice viendo a su cachorro-

- Si lo hace –le aseguro ella- es solo que no está acostumbrado a tu presencia. Solamente lo ves mientras duerme

Ella tenía razón. Él no solía pasar demasiado tiempo con el cachorro, pero era porque simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Así que prefería vigilarlo mientras dormía.

- Vamos Reisei –le dijo ella al cachorro, luego la vio pasar su dedo índice alrededor de los labios e instintivamente él volvió su cabeza al pecho materno para continuar alimentándose-

Pasaron algunos momentos hasta que el cachorro se mostro satisfecho. Rin lo recostó en su hombro y le dio unas pocas palmaditas en su espalda. Al terminar lo dejo sentado a un lado suyo, y ella se puso de pie.

- Iré a cambiarme. Regreso en un momento –dice para luego dirigirse a la salida-

- ¿Qué hago? –pregunta viendo al cachorro, quien también lo veía-

- Solo vigílalo –luego se fue-

Después de que el cachorro se mantuviese viéndolo receloso, lo vio colocar sus manos en el suelo para posteriormente comenzar a recorrer la habitación. Hizo aquello durante un rato y luego termino sentándose nuevamente pero esta vez a un lado del umbral de la puerta.

Vio como el cachorro abrió la boca, y en lugar de llorar, que es lo que creía que haría, lo escucho soltar un extraño rugido, y lo siguió haciendo un rato más. Hasta que Rin volvió a aparecer.

- Ten –le devolvió su haori-

- ¿Qué fue eso? –escucho a Rin soltar una pequeña risa y luego la vio tomar al cachorro-

- Sabe que ya es hora de salir, y quiere ir a ver a Ah-Un

- ¿Ah-Un? –pregunta turbado, mientras comenzó a ponerse el haori- ¿Dejas al cachorro estar con Ah-Un?

- No veo ningún problema. Se llevan muy bien. Ah-Un siempre está alerta y no deja que nada le pase. Ven a verlo por ti mismo –le dice para luego ir y salir de la cabaña-

Se sentía impregnado por el aroma de Rin y del cachorro, inspiró fuertemente y noto como el aroma provenía de su propio haori. Al ella haberlo llevado puesto dejo su olor impregnado en él, y extrañamente aquello le resultaba… agradable.

Siguió a Rin dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la cabaña, y allí estaba Ah-Un, sentado tranquilamente sobre la grama. El cachorro al verlo comenzó a soltar aquellos rugidos enérgicos y a dar pequeños saltos en brazos de la castaña. Para su sorpresa la bestia de dos cabezas también comenzó a rugir, con cierta gracia, incluso.

La castaña se acerco mas a Ah-Un y lo saludo cariñosamente, acariciando ambas cabezas del animal. Finalmente dejo al cachorro sobre la hierba y este comenzó a rodear a la bestia, al detenerse frente a Ah-Un, este acerco una cabeza a Reisei y con su nariz acaricio de cierta manera la mejilla del cachorro, quien de inmediato soltó una risa totalmente inocente.

- ¿Lo ves? Se llevan perfectamente –le dijo Rin que ya estaba a su lado-

Él tan solo asintió y se mantuvo observando a su cachorro jugar con la bestia.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –le llamo ella algo dubitativa-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estaba pensando que… -ella pareció pensar un poco antes de continuar, vio al cachorro y luego lo vio a él, para después continuar- ¿quizás podríamos llevar a Reisei con tu madre, para que lo conozca? –Sesshoumaru entrecerró un poco sus ojos, ¿llevar al cachorro con su madre? Muy posiblemente a esta no le agradara mucho aquello, pero tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo. Él se había unido a una humana y Reisei era su cachorro- Claro que no lo haremos, si no lo deseas –se apresuro a decir Rin al ver como él no respondía-

- Cuando sea mayor –fue su respuesta. Vio como ella le sonrió alegre y asintió, luego volvió su vista hacia el pequeño que seguía jugando divertido-

Si en el pasado alguien le hubiese dicho que se uniría a una humana y tendría un cachorro hanyou, seguramente habría acabado con él.

Ahora allí estaba, con aquella niña castaña, que salvo de morir tras un ataque de lobos, hecha ya una mujer, quien le había dicho que lo amaba, a él, un youkai frio y nada condescendiente.

Así pues, ahora era lo contrario, si alguien se atreviese a cuestionar su unión hacia Rin, o a su cachorro, sin dudarlo acabaría con ese ser.

Su vida no había resultado en nada parecida a lo que hubiese podido imaginarse. Pero no cambiaría por nada lo que tenía ahora. Y no podía, ni quería, imaginar lo que sería si perdiera aquello.

Su mujer y su cachorro. Su familia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! Awww… Ya llegamos al final de esta historia. Y como había dicho el tan esperado lemon jajaja. Vamos con una aclaración de la historia global.. con respecto a Saki, ella no es la reencarnación de Kikyo, técnicamente no podría serlo, ya que Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo, de modo que podría decir que Saki vendría siendo más próximamente la reencarnación de Midoriko, y aun así sus poderes son cuestionables… Aun siendo ella una niña no ha podido liberar todo su poder… y bueno es por ello que más adelante tengo preparada una historia para ella donde se explicara todo sobre sus poderes… Esa historia se dará 13 años más adelante que esta y por supuesto en dicha historia también estará esta hermosa pareja (Sessh y Rin) con su familia un poco mas ampliada. <strong>

**Bueno creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir! Si les quedo alguna otra duda me avisan xD **

**Muchisimas Gracias a: Lorena, Raven Sakura, Kiri, Miara Makisan, Faby sama, Maritza, Inuykag4ever y a los demás que me han seguido desde el comienzo de esta historia! Gracias por el apoyo! Me alegro muchísimo de que les haya gustado mi fic y espero que hayan disfrutado del "final"! **

**Me despido! Nos leeremos pronto con alguna otra historia! (Ahora me toca seguir trabajando con "El valor de una promesa" xD) **


End file.
